Unsolved Riddle
by Deka deki
Summary: [CH8 UP] Mingyu jatuh cinta kepada teman satu apartemennya, Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo seperti teka-teki yang terlalu sukar untuk diselesaikan dan dia adalah pemuda yang kejam. [SVT. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi._

 _._

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 _Jeon Wonwoo adalah sebuah teka-teki._

Kalau ada yang bertanya "bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo itu di mata Mingyu?", itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang menyinggahi kepala si pemuda tan. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menyebut pemuda Jeon yang terpaut usia setahun dengannya itu sebagai teka-teki. Atau untuk lebih kerennya, Mingyu suka memanggil Wonwoo "Mr. Riddle".

Berapa lama Kim Mingyu sudah mengenal si pemilik nama? Sebulan, dua bulan, setengah tahun, setahun, ah tepatnya setahun dan empat bulan. Mingyu menghitungnya dengan pasti. Karena memorinya sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan saat pemuda yang lebih tua mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan menyapa Mingyu berbekal sebuah iklan di forum mahasiswa yang dipasang oleh Mingyu sendiri. Iklan Mingyu yang mencari teman sekamar.

Pertanyaan ketiga. Berapa lama Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang sama? Untuk bagian ini, sekali lagi Mingyu menjawab dengan percaya diri. Setahun, empat bulan, tiga hari, empat belas jam, dan dua puluh satu menit. Untuk keakuratan waktu itu, hanya Mingyu seorang yang bisa memvalidasinya. Lagipula itu hanya segelintir fakta minor yang tidak penting.

Intinya adalah bahwa Mingyu jatuh cinta pada detik yang sama dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berhadapan dengan sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kaus lengan panjang bergaris ―yang tidak berhenti membuat Mingyu khawatir akan membuat pemuda itu kedinginan― dan kepala ditutup _beanie_ warna merah. Menatap Mingyu dan langsung menyodorkan ponselnya yang masih memuat _screenshot_ iklan yang dipasang Mingyu dan berkata dengan suara yang berat, "Kau yang memasang iklan ini?"

Percaya atau tidak, pada detik itu juga Mingyu sudah mendedikasikan seluruh hati kepada Jeon Wonwoo. Dan terhitung sejak itu pulalah pemuda bermarga Kim itu sudah terjebak dalam kubangan nelangsa bernama "cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan".

Karena Jeon Wonwoo adalah manusia dengan tingkat kepekaan _zero_. Nol. Kosong. Dan kalau itu belum cukup buruk pemuda itu juga seakan mati rasa dengan hal yang bertajuk romansa. Itu yang berhasil Mingyu pelajari pada berapa periode waktu yang dia habiskan sebagai _roommate_ Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kau sama sekali tidak berkencan ya?" begitu Mingyu bertanya suatu waktu.

Dijawab oleh Wonwoo dengan dua suku kata. "Ti-dak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena membuang waktu?" Wonwoo membalas sambil mengedik. Kemudian memasukkan sepotong _potato chip_ ke mulutnya dan memfokuskan matanya ke layar televisi. Berpura-pura tuli dengan suara Mingyu yang keluar selanjutnya.

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

* * *

.

Tapi bertolak belakang dengan pengakuan Wonwoo. Faktanya Mingyu pernah melihatnya suatu waktu saat keluar dari bar bersama seorang wanita. Berjalan bersisian dengan lengan melingkari pinggang satu sama lain dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawa mereka entah kemana. "Melelahkan pantatku!" umpat Mingyu ketika melihat itu.

Malam itu Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo kembali ke apartemen mereka hingga pukul dua pagi sebelum kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya. Dan saat dia bangun keesokan harinya karena mendengar pintu yang dibanting, saat itu sudah pukul delapan. Dia melihat Wonwoo berjalan hendak memasuki kamarnya.

Mingyu segera bangkit dari posisinya di sofa, menghadang Wonwoo dan bertanya, "Yaaa Jeon Wonwoo dari mana saja kau?"

Wonwoo membalas pandangannya dengan malas. Dan sangat jelas disaksikan oleh Mingyu lingkar hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu. Itu terlihat seperti Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tidur kemarin malam. Apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang malam? Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Kemana kau semalam? Kenapa baru pulang pagi?" cecar Mingyu sekali lagi.

Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya, kemudian menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu." kemudian mendorong Mingyu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sama sekali tidak membiarkan Wonwoo lepas begitu saja. Dicekalnya tangan Wonwoo dan memaksanya berbalik menghadapanya. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat, Wonwoo bisa merasakan napas Mingyu di pipinya saat dia berbicara, "Ya itu urusanku. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau ingin menginap di luar."

Wonwoo membalas dengan mendecih sinis, "Maaf, aku baru tahu kalau aku tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu di luar tanpa mengabarimu." ―sarkasme.

"Aku terjaga semalaman menunggumu karena khawatir. Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu kemana kau pergi atau kalau kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan di luar sana supaya aku tidak perlu membuang energi untuk mengkawatirkanmu."

"Kenapa kau khawatir?" balas Wonwoo dengan alis ditekuk. "Dan kenapa aku harus memberitahu? Memangnya kau itu siapa?"

Kata-katanya membuat Mingyu terperanjat. Benar memangnya Mingyu itu siapa? Selain seorang teman seatap yang sedikit terlalu jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo? "A-aku…" ujarnya terbata, "Aku hanya…."

Wonwoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menepis tangan Mingyu. "Simpan energimu," katanya dengan senyum miring. "Aku bukan pacarmu yang harus kau khawatirkan."

 _Oh betapa Mingyu berharap demikian._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Mingyu adalah seorang pemuda yang menyedihkan. Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi menyedihkan. Sejak kali pertama pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Mingyu sudah jatuh ke dalam satu agoni yang buruk bernama cinta tak berbalas. Dan jika ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu, Mingyu bersedia untuk mencari tahu apa itu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau bilang bahwa berkencan itu membuang waktu, tapi kau selalu pulang jam tujuh pagi dengan wangi parfum wanita menempel di sekujur tubuhmu," Mingyu menuding di suatu pagi. Dengan sengaja tidak menyebut bagian bahwa 'Wonwoo selalu bau seks setiap kali pulang dari berkelana di malam hari'. Meski itu yang paling ingin dia tanyakan.

 _'Kemana kau semalam?'_

 _'Siapa perempuan beruntung yang menghabiskan malam denganmu?'_

 _'Apa kau tidur di tempatnya?'_

 _'Apa kau memeluknya dalam tidur?'_

 _'Berapa kali kau klimaks di dalamnya?'_

 _'Apa mereka memberimu kepuasan?'_

Sederet pertanyaan yang tercekat di tenggorokan Mingyu karena tidak pernah cukup berani untuk ditanyakannya langsung.

Wonwoo melirik ke arahnya dari balik roti yang sedang diolesinya dengan selai coklat, menggunakan tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti rubah dengan penuh penghakiman kepada Mingyu. "Kenapa kau peduli?" dia bertanya.

 _"Bukankah itu sangat jelas? Karena aku cemburu." Mingyu tidak mengucapkannya_. Sebaliknya dia berkata sekasual mungkin menggunakan nada suara yang didatar-datarkan. "Penasaran saja," sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berkencan," Wonwoo menjawab dengan santai. Meletakkan pisaunya dan melipat roti kemudian mengantarkan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi kau bersama siapa setiap malam?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Menyembunyikan segala bentuk emosi yang bukan kebingungan dari wajahnya. Rasa _excited_ mendengar Wonwoo berkata dari mulutnya sendiri kalau dia tidak berkencan, rasa kecewa karena meski pemuda itu berkata demikian tetap saja bau seks ditambah parfum yang bukan miliknya yang menguar jelas dari tubuhnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Wonwoo terlihat bersusah payah menelan rotinya. Kemudian memandang kepada Mingyu dengan senyum miring yang mengejek. "Apa kau tidak pernah dengar istilah _one night stand_?"

Oh.

"Oh" Mingyu bersuara sebagai satu-satunya respon. Dalam sekejap binar di matanya hilang. Sedikit rasa lega mendengar Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berkencan tadi langsung tertebas sirna. _One night stand_ jauh lebih buruk dari berkencan.

"Kukira kau sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan romantis."

"Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan hubungan," balas Wonwoo. Dia menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya. Dan Mingyu berusaha menerka apa arti tatapan intens itu. "Aku suka dengan hubungan yang intim, kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Tapi aku sangat buruk dengan komitmen."

Mingyu mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Oh." katanya lagi. Gagal menemukan respon lain untuk diucapkan.

Mingyu tidak lagi berkata-kata. Kehilangan kemampuan berbicara saking lara hatinya. Orang yang dicintai pergi setiap malam mencari kesenangan di luar sana dengan melakukan seks satu malam dengan orang-orang. Sementara Mingyu sendiri di apartemen yang seharusnya mereka bagi berdua, mendambakan pemuda itu untuk berada di pelukannya. Oh sungguh ironi.

.

* * *

.

Lebih banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan tinggal bersama, lebih banyak malam-malam dimana Wonwoo tidak kembali ke apartemen di malam hari. Dia selalu kembali keesokan harinya dengan kondisi _hangover._ Tubuh diselimuti aroma yang paling dia benci keluar dari pemuda itu. Dan semakin merana rasa hati Mingyu seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Mingyu tidak berhenti bertanya "kenapa dia jatuh cinta kepada Wonwoo?" Wonwoo adalah orang yang buruk. Dia pemuda paling kejam yang Mingyu tahu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah berkencan," Wonwoo berkata suatu hari saat libur musim panas. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil bermain fifa berdua. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana. Tapi Mingyu merasa jantungnya berdebar seperti mau gila hanya karena sepatah kalimat dari Wonwoo. 'Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?'

Mingyu tidak menjawab dan berpura-pura fokus dengan permainannya. Tapi gagal secara menyedihkan. Terbukti dari permainannya yang kacau.

" _Well_ apa kau punya alasan spesifik?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Dan Mingyu tidak berhenti mengutuk pemuda yang lebih tua dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Mingyu ringan. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada perempuan yang menarikmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki?"

 _Deg._

Jantungnya menghentak dengan keras sekali. Lalu serasa berhenti bekerja kemudian. Mingyu merasa dadanya menyempit. _Anxiety_ yang keras menyerang seluruh sistemnya. Mingyu membisu. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu ada di ujung lidahnya. Tapi terlalu takut untuk disuarakan. Apa pendapat Wonwoo kalau tahu dia tertarik dengan laki-laki? Tepatnya kepada seorang pemuda yang sekarang menjadi teman tinggalnya? Kepada Jeon Wonwoo?

"Ah jadi benar dengan laki-laki ya," Wonwoo berkata ringan di sebelahnya tidak lama kemudian. Kata-katanya langsung mengundang Mingyu untuk memutar kepala demi memandang wajahnya saat mengatakan itu. Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai dan tanpa beban. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak kejijikan di rautnya. Sebaliknya ekspresi datar yang sudah menempeli wajahnya semenjak Mingyu mengenalnya bertengger di sana. Seolah dia tidak baru saja mengungkap fakta bahwa teman seapartemennya adalah _gay_.

"A-a.. itu…" Mingyu mencoba berkata.

Dipotong dengan cepat oleh Wonwoo. "Ada yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Seungkwan?"

"Tidak," kali ini Mingyu menjawab dengan cepat dan sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Sampai Wonwoo melonjak kaget. Segera pemuda itu mem _-pause_ permainannya, meletakkan stik dan memandang Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu menyangkal," ujarnya sambil memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya menebak asal."

"Aku hanya…" Mingyu mencoba lagi. Dia menatap wajah Wonwoo sendu. Mendapati diri lagi-lagi tersesat dalam mata coklat pemuda itu. Oh betapa Mingyu jatuh cinta dengannya. "Aku tidak mau kau salah sangka kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Dan kenapa begitu hm?"

"Karena nyatanya bukan dia orang yang kucintai."

"Jadi siapa?"

 _'Kau.'_ Mingyu ingin berkata. Tapi tidak melakukannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Menahannya agar tidak sampai keceplosan menyebut nama Wonwoo. Tidak ada hal baik yang akan dihasilkan jika dia sampai menyebut nama pemuda yang lebih tua. Dia tahu itu dan Mingyu masih cukup waras menahan diri dari menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," ujar Mingyu sebagai gantinya.

Wonwoo menyatukan alisnya sebagai indikasi bahwa dia bingung dengan tingkah Mingyu. Ditelengkan kepalanya dan melempar tanya dalam pandangannya. "Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu," jawab Mingyu. Lagi-lagi dia menggigit bibirnya dengan _nervous_ kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya…." Membuang napas berat. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang salah."

"Salah bagaimana?"

"Dia… dia tidak sepertiku. Kami terlalu berbeda."

Wonwoo kemudian memasang senyum miring mengejeknya. Lalu kembali berbicara dengan suara bassnya, "Apa kau bercanda? Perbedaan bukan sesuatu yang ilegal dalam cinta."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu."

Mingyu membuang napasnya dengan susah payah. Berharap rasa cintanya kepada manusia di hadapannya ikut terbuang bersama karbon dioksida yang keluar. _Seandainya dia tahu._ "Itu adalah cinta yang tidak terbalas. Dia tidak sepertiku."

"Tidak sepertimu bagaimana?"

Mingyu menutup matanya. Menjalankan tangannya untuk meraih pelipis dan melakukan gerakan memutar di sana. Mencoba menghilangkan _migrain_ yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Apa Wonwoo tidak akan berhenti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya? "Dia menyukai perempuan. Dan kesempatanku untuk bersamanya sekitar minus empat persen, jadi ya… lebih baik melupakannya."

"Jadi apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

Sayangnya tidak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencintainya?"

 _Selama aku mengenalmu._ Sekali lagi Mingyu hanya menjawab dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti bertanya. Karena Mingyu tidak sekali pun lagi menjawab. Hanya menghindarkan matanya secara aktif dari Wonwoo. Dan melihat penderitaan yang sangat jelas dalam pandangan Mingyu saat membicarakan orang yang dia cintai, WAonwoo jadi tidak tega mendorongnya lebih jauh. Dia tersenyum miring untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya kepada permainan mereka.

"Semangatlah sobat," kata Wonwoo seraya menekan tombol _play_ kembali.

Mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakannya. Tapi pukul tiga pagi saat keduanya sudah lelah bermain, Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tersenyum. Mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh berhadapan.

"Cinta memang seperti itu. Dia adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan siapa jatuh cinta," Wonwoo berkata. Dan Mingyu mengamini kalimatnya dalam hati. "Karena itu kurasa kau adalah seseorang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini jika kau mencintai seseorang, dia mencintaimu kembali, dan dia membiarkanmu mencitainya."

Betapa akurat kata-kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo. Dan tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya dari pada Wonwoo untuk mencintainya kembali dan membiarkan Mingyu mencintainya. Jika itu benar terjadi, maka Mingyu bersumpah dia adalah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Sayangnya terkadang harapan tak seindah kenyataan.

.

.

 _Jeon Wonwoo adalah sebuah teka-teki. Yang paling sulit yang pernah dikerjakan Mingyu. Dan dia tidak tahu jika lebih baik berusaha menyelesaikan teka-teki itu tahap demi tahap hingga selesai atau meninggalkannya tak terjawab._

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

a.n. halo saya penulis baru di fandom seventeen ^^ Mohon bimbingannya, senpai-tachi :) /bow 90 derajat/ bagaimana ff di atas? mian kalau kurang bagus, saya sudah cukup berusaha walau kurang berbakat :( apakah ini harus end atau dilanjutkan? tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom review ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **2**

* * *

"Mau kemana?" Mingyu mengangkat kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya demi melihat Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Tidak segera menjawab. Wonwoo membiarkan suara debaman pintu di belakangnya mengisi ruangan itu sementara. Lalu dengan santai berjalan ke dapur sembari mengancing kemejanya. Dia meminum segelas air dan menghabiskan dua menit mondar-mandir di depan kulkas. Sambil memperbaiki penampilannya.

Saat Wonwoo kembali ke ruang tengah ―yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari dapur― dia berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Buku yang tadi dia baca sudah ditutup dan diletakkan di sebelah pahanya. Yang lebih muda memandang kepada Wonwoo dengan penasaran. Masih menunggu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Mingyu selalu seperti itu. Terlalu ikut campur dengan apapun yang dilakukannya. Terkadang itu sangat tidak tertahankan. "Tidak kemana-mana," jawabnya singkat. Berharap Mingyu tidak akan bertanya lagi.

Tapi Mingyu kembali membuka mulut, "Tidak kemana-mana tapi kau sangat rapi?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," balas Wonwoo. Menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah ditata dengan sedikit _gel_ tadi. Jawabannya barusan sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membocorkan kepada Mingyu kalau malam ini dia akan pergi ke klub di Hongdae dan minum-minum dengan temannya. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa tidur dengan perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu bukan jenis informasi yang perlu diberitahu kepada Mingyu. Menurutnya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah diam di sini saja kalau malam?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

 _Yang benar saja._

Menatap malas kepada Mingyu, Wonwoo kali ini sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban. Dia malah berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu dengan suara pintu dibanting.

Mingyu membuang napas kecewa sepeninggal Wonwoo. Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan konversasi dengan orang yang disukainya sebanyak lebih dari dua kali bertukar kalimat? Ini sangat menyiksa baginya. Menghadapi sifat Wonwoo yang terlalu hemat kata.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian Wonwoo keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Kemeja hitam yang tadi dia gunakan kini sudah dilapisi dengan _jumper_ berwarna hijau navi yang selalu dipakainya keluar Dia terlihat keren seperti itu. Ah coret itu. Dia terlihat keren setiap saat. Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan tergila-gila yang hanya akan digunakannya ketika Wonwoo tidak melihat kepadanya ―yang artinya setiap waktu.

Wonwoo berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa kata dan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Mingyu. Tipikal.

Diabaikan oleh Wonwoo sudah terasa seperti makanan sehari-hari buat Mingyu dan dia sedikit banyak sudah kebal. Sedingin apapun pemuda itu, tetap tidak akan melunturkan perasaan Mngyu kepadanya. Karena memang senaif itulah Mingyu adanya. Sebab itu dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalikkan badannya mengikuti arah pergerakan Wonwoo. Kemudian menyandarkan dagu pada sandaran sofa. Memandang Wonwoo yang duduk di depan pintu, membelakanginya dan sedang memasang sepatu.

"Jangan pulang pagi," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Jangan tidur dengan orang sembarangan," sekali lagi. Semoga dia merespon.

Tapi sekali lagi kata-katanya dijawab dengan keheningan. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mingyu mendengus kesal. Sesusah apa sih menjawab orang yang berbicara kepadamu?

" _Hyung_ , apa kau bahkan mendengarku? Kubilang..."

"Berisik." Kata-kata Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu dan yang lebih muda segera menutup mulutnya mendengar nada dingin lawan bicaranya. "Jangan mengaturku seperti ibuku."

"Aku kan bukan mengatur, hanya mengingatkan karena aku peduli."

Wonwoo mendecak malas sebagai balasan. Dia memandang pintu di depannya selama beberapa sekon sebelum bangkit berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Membersihkan debu yang menempeli jeansnya selama duduk tadi. "Harus berapa kali kubilang aku bukan pacarmu yang harus kau khawatirkan sepanjang waktu?" Dia memandang kepada Mingyu dengan tajam. Mengawasi dengan seksama yang lebih muda ciut mendengar gertakannya. Wonwoo memutar mata sekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aku kesal."

Kali ini Mingyu segera bungkam. Membuat kesal Wonwoo adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan oleh Mingyu. Sebab itu dia segera menggigit lidahnya dan menahan kata yang berikutnya yang hampir keluar. Tidak mau memperburuk _mood_ pemuda yang lebih tua lagi.

"Aku pergi." ujar Wonwoo kemudian. "Jangan tunggu aku pulang. Tidurlah." Lalu dia menghilang dari pandangan bersama suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras.

Hingga lima menit setelah Wonwoo pergi, Mingyu masih setia memandangi pintu mereka. Sedikit berharap Wonwoo akan kembali dari balik pintu itu dan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

Keheningan yang mengikuti setalah itu membuat sesuatu yang kecut terasa seakan diperaskan ke atas irisan hatinya. Memandang pintu apartemen mereka dan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan terbuka sampai besok pagi saat Wonwoo sudah selesai mencari kepuasan di tempat lain. Meski ada Mingyu di sini yang lebih dari rela untuk memberikannya kepadanya.

Meski menyakitkan melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu, Mingyu akan menunggunya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau adalah definisi sejati dari _hopeless_ ," begitu Seokmin suka mengejek Mingyu.

Jika mendapat tudingan itu dari temannya, biasanya yang akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu adalah melotot garang lalu membalas, "Aku tidak _hopeless_." dengan sia-sia.

Lalu Seokmin akan merotasikan matanya, memperjelas bahwa dia sama sekali jauh dari percaya dengan kata-kata Mingyu. "Yeah, katakan itu kepada kantung di matamu."

Secara otomatis Mingyu menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh bagian yang baru saja disebut oleh Seokmin.

"Begadang lagi menunggunya?" cecar Seokmin sekali lagi.

 _Apa sejelas itu?_

"Seharusnya kau tidur saja dengan benar daripada menunggu sia-sia sampai pagi begitu."

"Aku begadang untuk menonton," sangkal Mingyu cepat. _Bohong besar_.

Jika Seokmin idiot, mungkin dia akan percaya dengan kebohongan Mingyu yang sangat jelas itu. Mungkin Mingyu memang begadang sambil menonton, tapi tujuan utama dia begadang, jelas sekali bukan untuk menonton beberapa film. Karena itu Seokmin merespon dengan mendengus. Kemudian dia tertawa hambar. Memandang remeh kepada kantung hitam di bawah mata Mingyu. "Tentu saja aku percaya itu." Yang artinya dia sangat jauh dari percaya.

Mingyu hanya mengedik. Sama sekali tidak ingin memperpanjang debat dengan Seokmin. Dia terlalu banyak ikut campur dan memberi nasihat yang tidak diminta. Mingyu tidak butuh didiktekan mengenai seberapa _hopeless_ dirinya. Dan sebagai sedikit pembelaan, bagi Mingyu itu bukan _hopeless_. Dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta. Kepada seorang pemuda yang kebetulan tidak menganggap eksistensinya dengan serius. Menyedihkan.

"Apa dia bahkan pulang pagi ini?" Seokmin bertanya lagi. Dia menyesap jusnya kemudian memandang wajah Mingyu menyelidik. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat siap untuk memberi nasihat panjang bagian kesekian kepada Mingyu.

"Yeah."

"Dalam keadaan…"

"Bau seks dan wanita, puas? Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Dia begitu setiap hari dan kau masih…"

" _Please,"_ Mingyu memohon dan Seokmin segera menghentikan kalimatnya. Karena wajah Mingyu terlihat tersiksa. Entah karena kata-kata Seokmin atau dia memang sudah berwajah seperti itu sejak Jeon Wonwoo hadir dalam kehidupannya. Seokmin menebak bahwa itu adalah yang kedua. Lalu Mingyu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Seokmin menghela napas kasar. Bersimpati kepada alis Mingyu yang tertekuk. Dia pasti benar-benar tersiksa. "Kau seharusnya berhenti berharap."

Hal yang sia-sia untuk dikatakan kepada Mingyu. Seokmi tahu itu tapi tetap saja dia merasa harus memberitahu Mingyu lagi dan lagi. Siapa tahu Mingyu sedikit melembutkan kepalanya yang sekeras batu dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dirinya sekali.

Namun betapa keras kepala temannya itu. Begitu juga hatinya. Meski Wonwoo mengabaikan dirinya dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada pemuda itu membuatnya menyedihkan, Mingyu tetap bertahan. Mencintai Wonwoo dengan jutaan kepingan hati yang sudah dihancurkan oleh pemuda itu sendiri sejak puluhan minggu yang lalu. Seokmin sangat bersimpati dengannya. Sungguh. Tapi juga menganggap Mingyu idiot dan secara terang-terangan mengatakan itu kepada temannya itu hampir sejuta kali banyaknya. Meski tidak sekalipun diindahkan.

Karena memang begitulah Mingyu. Dia terlalu jatuh cinta untuk berhenti memberi Wonwoo seluruh hati dan atensinya. Dan Seokmin tidak berhenti bertanya apa yang sudah dilakukan Wonwoo hingga temannya jatuh sedalam ini? Karena menurut pandangan Seokmin, tidak satu pun aspek dari Jeon Wonwoo yang seharusnya membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta selain visualnya. Apalah arti visual kecuali hanya untuk menyejukkan pandangan? Tidak ada lagi hal baik lain yang bisa ditemukan Seokmin dari pemuda itu. _Attitude_ nya adalah _zero_. Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang _badmood_ 24 jam sehari. Jarang berbicara dan selera humor payah.

Jadi apa? Apa yang dilihat Mingyu dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo hingga dia rela seperti ini?

Mingyu menghela napas panjang dan itu menarik perhatian Seokmin. Dia mengangkat kepala hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang sudah seperti terlipat hingga seribu lipatan. Sangat kacau. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

Seokmin sudah tahu itu. "Tapi dia tidak. Dan kau seharusnya berhenti berharap sejak jutaan tahun yang lalu."

Mingyu menghela napas. Lagi. Lalu berkata dengan suara lemah. "Aku tahu."

.

* * *

.

Mingyu sendiri berharap bahwa dia akan berhenti. Karena dia merasa seperti seorang masokis dengan mencintai Wonwoo. Mungkin Seokmin benar. Meski sulit, setidaknya dia harus sedikit berusaha untuk mengalihkan mata dari Wonwoo.

Sebab itu Mingyu akan berusaha untuk berhenti. Memberinya perhatian sia-sia. Memandang punggungnya dari belakang. Membuka pembicaraan setiap saat hanya untuk mendapat balasan singkat dan pandangan malas Wonwoo. Menunggunya sepanjang malam hanya untuk mendapatinya di pagi hari pulang dalam kondisi yang paling dibenci Mingyu. Dengan aroma parfum wanita yang selalu menyengat penciuman Mingyu hingga dia harus menyumbat jalur masuk udara itu setiap pagi.

Mingyu sudah mendapat cukup banyak.

Karena itu dia akan berhenti. Atau setidaknya berusaha. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Demi melindungi hati.

.

* * *

.

"Aku sedang berpikir," Wonwoo berkata suatu malam kepada temannya.

Itu adalah malam di akhir pekan dan dia sedang duduk di salah satu meja bar bersama Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo. Tiga orang yang selalu menghabiskan malam dengannya.

"Wow selamat," Seungcheol berbicara sarkastis di seberangnya. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang kau lakukan."

Kata-kata Seungcehol mendapat pelototan garang dari Wonwoo. "Aku serius."

"Oh halo serius, aku Seungcheol," balas Seungcheol lagi kemudian dia terbahak sambil menepuk tangannya. Menertawai leluconnya sendiri.

"Abaikan dia, dia mabuk," Jeonghan berkata dari sebelahnya. Memasang senyum lembut sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan putaran mata malas oleh pemuda itu. Jeonghan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan malah bertanya, "Jadi apa yang baru kau pikirkan?"

Wonwoo mengedik singkat sebelum berkata dengan acuh, "Anak itu. Mingyu."

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Dia bersikap aneh sepanjang minggu."

"Bukankah katamu dia memang selalu aneh?" Jisoo bertanya santai dari sebelahnya.

"Ya," Wonwoo membenarkan. Kemudian berkata lagi, "Tapi sekarang dia jadi lebih aneh lagi. Keanehannya seperti naik level."

Jeonghan mendengus. "Aneh seperti aneh karena menunggumu pulang setiap malam atau aneh karena dia membaca diktat kuliahnya sebelum tidur?"

"Dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Jisoo kembali bertanya sebelum Wonwoo sempat membuka mulut. Dia memandang Wonwoo dengan kagum ―meski Mingyulah yang melakukan hal-hal yang disebut Jeonghan, bukan dirinya.

"Ya, dia melakukannya," jawab Wonwoo seraya mengedik. Lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi bukan aneh seperti itu. Maksudku, dia memang selalu melakukan itu dan aku sudah menyaksikannya selama lebih dari setahun jadi mereka bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi untukku. Kalau bicara soal Mingyu, itu adalah hal yang normal."

"Jadi hal aneh bagaimana yang dia lakukan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak menungguku pulang sampai pagi."

Hening sejenak. (Tidak benar-benar hening karena ada suara musik yang sangat keras dan Seungcheol yang bernyanyi seperti kesetanan.)

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik. Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo dengan mata terpicing. Jisoo yang pertama memecah ke-tidak-heningan itu dengan berkata, "Apa kau memintanya menunggumu sampai pagi?"

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sama-sama mengerang mendengar pertanyaan teman mereka itu.

"Apa kau bisa lebih bodoh lagi?" Jeonghan mengejek dari kursi seberang.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya," Wonwoo membalas seraya memutar bola matanya. _Seriously?_ "Dia melakukannya tanpa kuminta. Meski kusuruh jangan menunggu, dia selalu menungguku pulang sampai pagi."

"Maksudmu dia tidak tidur dan menunggumu?"

"Ya, begitu."

"Atau dia sebenarnya tidur lalu bangun sebelum kau pulang dan berpura-pura mengatakan kalau dia menunggumu sepanjang malam?" tuding Jisoo lagi. Karena aksi Mingyu terdengar terlalu tidak masuk akal di teinganya.

"Kalau dia tidur, matanya tidak akan berkantung."

"Tapi kenapa dia harus menunggu teman satu apartemennya sampai segitunya?" Kebingungan tampak jelas dalam pandangan Jisoo saat bertanya. Dan Wonwoo sendiri bersumpah bahwa dia juga ingin tahu jawaban untuk itu. Kenapa Mingyu melakukan apa yang dia lakukan? Tidak lama berselang, Jisoo kembali berbicara, menawarkan jawaban versi dia untuk pertanyaan itu, "Apa dia pacarmu?"

Wonwoo merasa tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar spekulasi Jisoo. Mingyu? Pacar?

"Kalau dia pacarnya Wonwoo, memangnya menurutmu si bodoh ini bisa keluar dengan kita di klub malam begini?"

Jisoo mengedikkan bahu santai. Mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Wonwoo dan tatapan sinis Jeonghan. "Aku kan hanya berpendapat."

"Lagipula kalau mereka memang berkencan, pasti mereka berdua sudah putus jutaan abad lalu. Memangnya pacar seperti apa yang mau bertahan dengan manusia membosankan ini?"

"Hei, itu membuatku tersinggung."

Jeonghan sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan teriakan protes Wonwoo. Dia meraih botol minumannya dan menenggak isinya lalu berkata lagi, "Jadi apa yang dilakukan bocah itu sehingga kau menyebutnya aneh meskipun dia sudah cukup aneh biasanya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Selain itu? Pasti ada yang lainnya."

"Tidak juga, kurasa itu saja." Wonwoo diam sejenak. Tampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat interaksinya dengan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini ―yang jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Kemudian dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya menjentikkan jarinya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Jisoo terlonjak kaget dan berteriak protes di sampingnya. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Dia memandang Jeonghan yang membalas pandangannya dengan wajah penasaran dan berkata, "Dia sudah melakukan ini cukup lama tapi akhir-akhir ini semakin parah saja."

"Apa?"

"Dia bersikap seperti takut kepadaku."

Jeonghan dan Jisoo tertawa dari tempat mereka. "Kenapa dia harus takut dengan pemuda kurus sepertimu di saat dia jauh lebih tinggi dan bisa melipatmu menjadi dua?"

Tatapan sinis sekali lagi dilemparkan oleh Wonwoo sebagai balasan. Kemudian dia berkata, "Maksudku bukan begitu. Hanya saja si bodoh itu tidak pernah mau menatap mataku saat berbicara. Dulu dia terkadang masih mau melihatku. Tapi akhir-akhir dia sama sekali menjauhkan matanya dariku kalau berbicara. Bayangkan saja dia menyampingiku saat berbicara. Aneh kan?"

Lalu mereka diam. Lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Kecuali Seungcheol yang meracau tidak jelas di samping Jeonghan. Betul-betul mabuk.

"Kau ini betul-betul tidak peka atau idiot sih?" Jeonghan berbicara pertama sambil memandang Wonwoo gemas. Wonwoo terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bodoh. Terutama jika berhubungan dengan perasaan. Baik perasaannya sendiri maupun perasaan orang di sekitarnya. Karena memang begitulah dia. Dingin.

Sedikit tersinggung, Wonwoo menanggapi Jeonghan dengan mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa jadi aku yang idiot?"

"Tentu saja kau yang idiot, aku saja rasanya sudah sejak setahun lalu membaca Mingyu. Tapi kau sendiri yang setiap hari bersamanya malah se _clueless_ ini."

"Hah?" Masih gagal mengerti, Wonwoo semakin memperdalam kerutan keningnya. Meminta penjelasan dengan tatapannya.

"Benar-benar idiot, ya Tuhan." erang Jeonghan dan Wonwoo merasa seolah-olah sedang dipermainkan oleh Jeonghan. Karena dia betul-betul tidak mengerti apa maksud temannya.

"Maaf, tapi kau seharusnya memberi alasan jelas sebelum menyebut temanmu idiot," ujar Wonwoo.

"Bung," Jisoo menepuk bahu Wonwoo sehingga dia memutar kepala untuk menatap temannya itu. Jisoo memasang wajah yang sama dengan Jeonghan dan pada detik itu Wonwoo merasa semakin hilang. Jisoo kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lambat. Lalu berkata, "Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah hanya ada dua jenis orang yang tidak bisa memandang matamu saat berbicara?"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak paham konteks perkataan Jisoo namun dia tetap menjawab dengan patuh. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Jisoo. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya memerangkap kepala Wonwoo sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa menggerakannya kemana-mana dan terpaksa fokus kepadanya. "Tipe pertama adalah seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongan darimu dan kurasa Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebohongan apa pun darimu."

Jisoo berhenti berbicara sejenak. Menunggu reaksi Wonwoo akan kalimatnya. Dan dia merasa sedikit puas dengan wajah Wonwoo yang dihiasi ketidaksabaran ingin segera mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Yang kedua?"

Jisoo tersenyum singkat. Menikmati rasa penasaran Wonwoo demi kesenangannya sendiri selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "Kedua: orang yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cintanya darimu dan kurasa Mingyu adalah tipe ini."

"Maksudnya?"

Ada erangan keras dari arah tempat duduk Jeonghan yang diikuti dengan suara pemuda itu yang terdengar tidak sabaran, "Maksudnya Mingyu sedang jatuh cinta denganmu, bodoh. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Wonwoo mengerjap. Otaknya mengalami kemcetan seketika mendengar seruan Jeonghan.

Lalu seakan belum cukup buruk, Jeonghan kembali mengacaukan pikiran Wonwoo yang masih berusaha mencerna perkataannya tadi dengan mengucapkan, "Faktanya, dia sudah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

Mingyu? Jatuh cinta? Kepadanya?

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala untuk mempertemukan pandangan dengan Jeonghan. Berharap melihat tawa geli atau apa saja yang bisa mengindikasikan bahwa temannya itu sedang bercanda. Tapi Jeonghan mengembalikan tatapannya dengan intensitas serupa. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak candaan di tulang pipinya.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak:**

 _DevilPrince , ftzbhd, seira minkyu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, reyzabudi, Ourwonu, nunanu961, , Rinchan MeanieVkook SvtBts, jeruk, Cici, Guest, MeliaWon, TKTOPKID, hoaxshi, Guest, BumBumJin, anxiety, Mbee99, wonwoo, LOVEJaeYong, meaniem, awmeanie, bananona_

 _a.n makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca, review, like, dan follow /bow/ gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka :" Cerita ini gak bakal panjang btw, cuman beberapa chapter dan konfliknya juga gak berat XD maapkan kalau penulisannya jelek, masih ada typo, dan ceritanya membosankan ya hehe. Tetap ikuti ceritanya dan tinggalkan review ya. It made my day :""")_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 _rate m for language and swearing_

 _._

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen, Wonwoo menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Hari itu minggu pagi, dia baru kembali dari apartemen Seungcheol. Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak dalam keadaan pascamabuk. Wonwoo ingin memberi dirinya sendiri penghargaan untuk itu.

Biasanya kalau dia keluar di akhir pekan dengan ketiga temannya, Wonwoo akan kembali sedikit lebih siang, karena malam sebelumnya berpesta habis-habisan. Tapi semalam Seungcheol sudah mabuk jauh lebih awal lalu Jisoo memutuskan untuk pulang karena dia harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di pagi hari. Dan karena dua temannya—Jeonghan dan Jisoo—mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, Wonwoo kehilangan seleranya terhadap alkohol dan wanita saking sibuk memikirkan kata-kata mereka. Jadi dia dan Jeonghan memutuskan mengakhiri malam itu. Mengantar Seungcheol kembali ke apartemen dan Wonwoo berakhir menginap di sana.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo pikir dia masih belum ingin melihat wajah Mingyu pagi ini. Wonwoo butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkan apa pun itu yang dikatakan Jeonghan tanpa harus melihat wajah lelah Mingyu yang begadang menunggunya sampai pagi—kalau dia menunggu. Tapi karena Seungcheol adalah bajingan egois yang tidak tahu berterima kasih, pemuda yang lebih tua itu tanpa sedikit konsiderasi menarik selimutnya bahkan sebelum matahari terbangun sepenuhnya. Karena "Um ini waktu bercintaku dengan Jeonghan, jadi pulang sana, dasar pengganggu!" kata Seungcheol.

Yang dibalas Wonwoo dengan "Bajingan tidak tahu diri, aku menyeret bokongmu dari bar sampai sini dan begini caramu berterima kasih."

Tapi Seungcheol betul-betul tidak mau kompromi. Si mesum keras kepala itu. Setelah membiarkan Wonwoo menghabiskan segelas kopi, dia langsung melempar jaket pemuda itu ke wajahnya dan mengusirnya.

Karena Wonwoo sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya mendebat Seungcheol dan menginterupsi waktu bercintanya—Wonwoo memutar bola mata sangat keras sampai terasa sakit—jadi dia memungut jaketnya, memakai sepatu dan keluar. Tapi tidak lupa berteriak di lorong sebelum betul-betul menghilang di balik pintu "Kuharap testikelmu pecah dan kau mati!" Dia tidak betul-betul mengharapkan itu.

Kembali ke masalah Mingyu. Alasan Wonwoo tidak ingin melihatnya setelah kalimat Jeonghan atau Jisoo atau yang mana saja di antara mereka berdua kemarin bukan karena dia merasa ide itu konyol dan membuatnya malu sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat wajah Mingyu. Tapi karena fakta singkat bahwa "Demi Junhui dan sifat narsis tanpa batasnya! Itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil." Mingyu jatuh cinta kepadanya, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mungkin.

Karena setelah memikirkannya semalaman—sejujurnya hanya beberapa jam—Wonwoo rasa Mingyu sendiri memberi sangat banyak petunjuk yang bisa memimpin menuju kesimpulan itu. Hal-hal seperti (1) Mingyu selalu menunggunya pulang setiap pagi seperti seorang istri yang sangat domestik (2) Dia tidak berhenti mempermasalahkan Wonwoo yang suka tidur dengan sembarang orang (3) Seperti kata Jisoo, dia tidak mau memandang Wonwoo di matanya karena mungkin dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya (4) Dia sejak awal sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan asmara Wonwoo (5) Mingyu itu gay dan (6) Mingyu selalu merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan bahwa siapa pun yang dia bawa ke dalam apartemennya itu bukan pacarnya, suatu waktu anak itu menunjukkan foto Seungkwan sedang berciuman dengan pacarnya hanya untuk membuktikan kalau 'Seungkwan itu sudah punya pacar dan aku tidak suka dia'.

Tentu saja ada kemungkinan alasan-alasan di atas hanya analisis berlebihan karena Jisoo dan Jeonghan menanamkan ide itu di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya Mingyu bukannya menyukainya, dia memang hanya takut kepada Wonwoo karena dia memang memiliki aura yang mengancam seperti itu di mata orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya. Tapi Jeonghan berbicara seolah-olah sangat yakin. " _Faktanya, dia sudah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang sangat lama."_ Sangat lama itu seberapa lama? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Berapa tepatnya ukuran lama yang dimaksud Jeonghan itu?

Kalau Mingyu betul-betul jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana perasaan anak itu akan sikap Wonwoo selama ini? Apa jangan-jangan itu alasan Seokmin dan teman-teman Mingyu yang lain terlihat seperti ingin menguliti Wonwoo kapan pun mereka bertemu? Itu cukup menjelaskan delikan tidak suka Seokmin padanya tiga hari lalu di kampus. Ya Tuhan.

" _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara dari orang yang belum siap untuk dilihatnya pagi itu. Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh darinya, mengenakan kaus dan jins hitam dengan rambut tertata rapi. Wonwoo merasa janggal melihat Mingyu yang sudah begitu rapi. Sudah terlalu terbiasa melihatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan mata berkantung hitam dan jiwa hanya seperempat mengokupasi tubuhnya.

"Tumben pulang pagi," kata Mingyu. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas kopi di atas konter.

Wonwoo menawab ketus, "Kau mau aku tidak pulang-pulang?"

Mingyu memutar bola mata. "Jangan terlalu sering memutar balikkan kalimat orang begitu. Mau kopi?"

"Baru minum segelas di apartemen Seungcheol," jawab Wonwoo. Dia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dengan sengaja mengabaikan raut kecewa Mingyu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk dibingungkan dengan tingkah teman seapartemennya.

 _"Dia sudah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang sangat lama."_

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah saat merasakan bayangan tinggi yang menyelinap dari sebelah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya cepat saat tiba-tiba melihat Mingyu di depan wajahnya. Sejak kapan Mingyu berdiri sedekat itu dengannya? Yang lebih muda ada di samping Wonwoo pada jarak yang terlalu kecil untuk bisa ditoleransi olehnya. Dan ya Tuhan apa Mingyu sedang mengendusnya? Wonwoo ingin memukul kepala Mingyu sambil berteriak "Cabul!" dengan keras. Tapi itu terdengar sangat tidak jantan, dia bukan gadis remaja. Sebagai gantinya Wonwoo bertanya "Apa kau itu anjing?" Dan segera merasa bersalah setelah berkata begitu, karena suaranya terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari yang dimaksudkannya. Itu membuat pertanyaannya terdengar terlalu kasar untuk ditanyakan pada manusia. Dia selalu seperti itu. Makanya orang-orang menganggapnya tidak ramah.

Alih-alih terlihat terluka atau sakit hati, Mingyu malah tersenyum senang. _Salah satu sekrup otaknya pasti sudah lepas untuk bisa tersenyum secerah itu setelah penghinaan kasar seperti itu._ Sambil menepuk kepala Wonwoo dua kali dia berucap, "Kau tidak mabuk dan tidak bau seks."

" _Dia sudah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang sangat lama."_ Seketika suara Jeonghan mengiang lagi di dalam kepala Wonwoo. Tapi seolah-olah lebih kuat volumenya kali ini. Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas dan berulang-ulang.

Apa Mingyu menunggunya setiap hari dan mengkhawatirkan dengan siapa saja dia berhubungan seks setiap malam? Apa dia sangat membencinya setiap kali Wonwoo kembali di pagi hari?

"Aku ini bukan maniak seks, untuk informasimu." Wonwoo menjawab seraya merotasikan mata.

Mingyu masih tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi jangan berpikir kalau yang kulakukan setiap hari di luar hanya berhubungan seks non stop dengan sembarang orang."

' _Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ini?'_

Sekali lagi Mingyu tersenyum, dan membelai kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut seperti kepada seekor anjing pintar. "Aku tahu," katanya.

' _Kenapa itu membuatmu terlihat sangat senang?'_

Wonwoo berdehem pelan. Kehilangan kata dan merasa salah tingkah. Dia tidak merasa seperti dirinya sendiri. Salahkan Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Mingyu juga. Karena mereka, Wonwoo jadi tidak tega untuk marah atau bereaksi kasar sekecil apa pun meski Mingyu baru saja melanggar batas personal mereka. Dia malah semakin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalam belaian itu.

"Kenapa rapi sekali pagi-pagi? Mau keluar?" Wonwoo bertanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati gerakan lembut tangan Mingyu di rambutnya. Sekarang siapa yang bertingkah seperti seekor anjing?

"Ya."

"Kencan?" Sekali lagi dia bertanya untuk sedikit menggoda yang lebih muda. Meski sudah tahu jawabannya. Semenjak dia tinggal di sini, Mingyu tidak sekali pun keluar di Minggu pagi—atau kapan saja—seperti ini untuk berkencan dengan siapa pun. Yang menurut Wonwoo sedikit aneh dulu, karena Mingyu adlah pemuda yang tampan dan pasti sangat mudah untuk mencari teman kencan—gay atau tidak. Tapi kalau berdasar kata Jeonghan semalam, " _dia sudah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang sangat lama"_. Kalau hati Mingyu sudah terikat di sini, di ruangan ini, secara spesifik pada diri Wonwoo, maka itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dipertanyakan. Wajar saja kehidupan cinta Mingyu begitu irrelevant selama ini.

Mingyu masih tersenyum. Lalu dia meregangkan katupan bibirnya untuk menjawab. Tetapi jawabannya sama sekali bukan yang dipikrikan Wonwoo akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya."

Jadi Wonwoo langsung melakukan apa pun yang pikiran rasionalnya perintahkan. Dia segera menepis tangan Mingyu dari atas kepalanya dengan kasar. Melotot kesal pada pemuda itu. Mengabaikan ekspresi terlukanya. Kemudian menghilang ke dalam kamar setelah suara pintu yang dibanting sangat keras menggema di apartemen yang mereka bagi bersama.

 _Jeonghan dan Jisoo sialan. Jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo apanya?_

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _gyuhng, awmeanie, hoaxshi, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, DevilPrince, Albus Convallaria majalis, anxiety, BumBumJin, Ourwonu, Daehaniv, bolang, MeliaWon, ftzbhd, Ghost, Jeonwonyet, Mbee99, itsathenazi, kaihunxo, aishautami, Kyunie, Beanienim, dxxsy, Chotitig8800, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, jeononu, aigyuu_

* * *

a.n. aku mutusin ganti ratenya buat bahasanya doang, bukan sexual content ehe ._.v (untuk sementara mungkin)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 _Ini adalah hari yang aneh, pikir Mingyu._

Saat itu hampir pukul delapan malam. Dia baru saja kembali dari kencan bersama Jihoon. Sebenarnya kencan bersama Jihoon bukan istilah yang tepat. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah: Dua hari lalu dia, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon bermain Mario Kart di apartemen Seokmin. Itu jumat malam. Teman seapartemen Seokmin sedang tidak ada sana, jadi mereka menguasai tempat itu sampai hari berikutnya. Mereka memutuskan bermain _game_. Siapa pun yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman yang mereka cabut secara acak dari kaleng hukuman. Kaleng hukuman itu sudah ada sejak sejuta tahun lalu. Dibuat sejak lama untuk kepentingan seperti saat itu.

Karena Mingyu adalah seorang pria malang yang akhir-akhir ini peruntungannya sangat jelek, dialah yang hari itu kalah. Kata Seokmin "kau jadi menyedihkan sejak kenal makhluk setengah iblis setengah peranakan setan bernama Jeon Wonwoo di apartemenmu, bahkan peruntunganmu sekarang berbalik meninggalkanmu," yang berusaha keras diabaikan oleh Mingyu karena demi Tuhan teman-temannya sangat suka menghubungkan seluruh kesialan yang dia alami dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini dengan Wonwoo. Apa hubungannya antara Wonwoo dengan Mingyu kalah Mario Kart? Kecuali fakta bahwa teman-temannya tidak berhenti membuyarkan konsentrasinya dengan tidak berhenti mengingatkan Mingyu bahwa—Seungkwan berkata dan Mingyu mengutip—"Sementara kau sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan Mario di sini seperti pecundang, mungkin Wonwoo sedang menghabiskan malam dengan perempuan asing di diskotik atau kamar hotel." Sehingga dia merasa sangat sulit mengendalikan jempolnya untuk mengendalikan stik. Pemikiran Wonwoo dengan perempuan asing berparfum menyegat membuat darahnya mendidih hebat. Tunggu. Apa itu berarti Wonwoo memang membuatnya kalah dalam permainan ini? Kalau begitu Seokmin ada benarnya juga. Menghela napas panjang, Mingyu meratapi betapa naif dirinya.

Mingyu pikir peruntungannya tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi, tapi nyatanya, ya itu bisa menjadi lebih buruk. Dia mencabut kertas hukuman. "Berkencan dengan Jihoon!" tertulis di atas kertas itu. Terdengar erangan keras dari Mingyu, karena berbicara dengan normal bersama Jihoon tanpa pemuda pendek itu menaikkan gitar ke atas kepala untuk menyerang Mingyu saja sudah cukup sulit. Bagaimana mau berkencan?

Erangan Mingyu diikuti dengan teriak protes Jihoon. "Hei, kenapa berkencan denganku masuk dalam daftar hukuman seolah-olah itu hal yang buruk?" Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Diam-diam mereka berbagi tatapan yang sama, berbicara tidak secara verbal _"Itu memang hal yang sangat buruk Lee Jihoon."_

Setelah itu terdengar satu erangan lagi. Bukan dari Mingyu mau pun JIhoon, melainkan Soonyoung kali ini. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di lantai dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan kecewa. "Ah, Kim Mingyu sialan. Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi tidak beruntung sendiri saja? Kenapa menyeret aku juga?"

"Hah?" Empat orang lainnya serempak memutar kepala melihat Soonyoung.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu berbicara lagi. "Itu kertas yang sengaja kusiapkan untukku supaya aku bisa berkencan dengan Jihoon. Kenapa kau mencabutnya?"

Soal Soonyoung yang sudah setahun lebih berusaha menaklukkan hati Jihoon memang bukan rahasia lagi. Dan soal Jihoon yang menolak mentah-mentah setiap usaha menyedihkan pemuda yang lain jauh lebih tidak rahasia lagi. Tapi Soonyoung itu tidak sampai mencapai level menyedihkan Kim Mingyu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Jihoon diam-diam suka Soonyoung. Soonyoung juga tahu itu. Tapi mereka punya permainan tarik ulur yang terlalu memusingkan. Mingyu tidak mau repot-repot terlibat dengan kisah cinta mereka, kisah cinta dia saja—yang tidak betul-betul nyata—sudah cukup membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Jadi begitulah kronologinya. Karena hukuman adalah hukuman—seberapa besar pun rasa tidak suka Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Soonyoung akan hal itu—biar bagaimana pun Mingyu harus membawa Jihoon berkencan.

Tapi kencan itu sebenarnya bukan benar-benar kencan. Lebih seperti acara "Jihoon berkeliling ke sana ke mari di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan dan Mingyu mengekor di belakang seperti anjing setia merangkap pembawa barang". Mereka berangkat sejak pagi. Karena itu hari minggu. Sarapan McMuffin telur dan kopi di McDonald. Semua dibayar oleh Mingyu. Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar Garosugil. Dia menemani Jihoon melihat-lihat beberapa CD baru dan mencari album-album lama yang eksistensinya dipertanyakan oleh Mingyu. Karena "Jihoon, kenapa kau mencari album In Utero Nirvana? Apa kau bahkan sudah lahir saat vokalis mereka mati?"

"Diam Mingyu, ikut saja dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Mereka melakukan pencarian sia-sia di banyak toko kaset dan musik sampai tengah hari. Album Nirvana tetap tidak ada di tangan. Sebagai gantinya, Jihoon membawa pulang beberapa album Shinee. Semuanya dibayar oleh Mingyu.

"Kalau aku sendiri yang bayar, berarti itu bukan betul-betul hukuman bagimu." Begitu dalih Jihoon.

Mingyu memilih mengabaikannya dan malah bertanya, "Kenapa kau membeli album Shinee? Apa kau bahkan suka mereka? Bukannya Soonyoung yang suka Shinee?"

Dijawab Jihoon dengan, "Beritahu Soonyoung, dan kuberitahu Wonwoo kau menyimpan fotonya saat sedang tidur di ponselmu."

Mingyu mengerang imajinatif dalam kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain bertanya kenapa Jihoon membeli album Shinee dan pemuda itu langsung merespon dengan ancaman. Tapi dia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menganggap remeh peringatan itu. Jihoon betul-betul bisa memberi tahu Wonwoo kalau dia mau. Dan Wonwoo akan membencinya seumur hidup. Shinee pun tidak lagi dibicarakan sepanjang hari.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke mal. Keluar masuk toko baju. Keluar masuk toko sepatu. Menonton film laga yang ternyata sangat membosankan. Keluar masuk too baju lagi. Jihoon membeli beberapa potong kaus—dengan merogoh kocek sendiri—dan satu jaket yang jelas-jelas lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Jihoon mengancam akan meberitahu Wonwoo tentang foto tidur di ponsel Mingyu kalau sampai Mingyu bilang apa-apa pada Soonyoung.

"Aku memang tidak berniat melakukannya," balas Mingyu, merotasikan matanya. Mingyu tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa sih Jihoon bersikap impulsif begitu? Kalau suka, kenapa terus menarik ulur? Seperti anak kecil saja. Itu membuat sakit hati seseorang yang cintanya tidak terbalas di sebelah sini. Tentu saja, itu tidak berani dia sampaikan secara kuat.

Mereka tidak makan malam lagi, karena Mingyu sudah merasa seakan-akan separuh jiwanya dihisap keluar hanya dengan menghabiskan satu hari bersama Jihoon. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya yang pasti kosong. Karena ini hari minggu dan dia sama sekali tidak akan mengharapkan Wonwoo duduk tenang di sofa mereka membaca buku apa pun yang selalu dibacanya.

Nyatanya Wonwoo ada di sana saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Seluruh apartemen dalam keadaan terang benderang. Sepatu Wonwoo diletakkan rapi di dekat pintu. Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah. 19:53 berkedip-kedip dari jam tangan digitalnya. "Apa Wonwoo lupa mematikan lampu sebelum keluar?"

Dia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen. Dan menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. Wonwoo ada di sana. Betul-betul ada di sana. Di atas sofa mereka. Duduk bersandar dengan santai, kedua kaki dilipat di depan tubuh. Kaca mata bulat bertengger di atas hidungnya. Satu tangan memegang buku. Dan televisi yang sama sekali tidak ditonton menyala. Mingyu berhenti berjalan begitu matanya bersambut pemandangan itu. Mengamati penampilan Wonwoo dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Masih ada sisa-sisa air menetes dari rambutnya yang tidak ditata. Dia menggunakan _sweater_ merah jambu yang sering dia pakai kalau dia ada di apartemen. Bawahannya hanya sebuah celana piyama bergaris. Itu sama sekali bukan penampilan orang yang berniat pergi ke bar.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bertanya dari balik bukunya. Membuat Mingyu terkejut. "Apa kau mau berdiri di sana sepanjang malam dan memandang ke sini seolah mau mengulitiku?"

Unuk sesaat Mingyu berpikir, ' _apa dia punya semacam indra keenam? Bagaimana Wonwoo tahu kalau aku memandangnya padahal matanya tidak sekali pun beralih dari bukunya?'_

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau ada di sini?" Mingyu malah bertanya seperti itu. Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan.

Masih tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, Wonwoo menjawab. "Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk ada di apartemenku?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku," sangkal Mingyu cepat. Tangannya digerakkan panik di depan wajah, hal yang sangat sering dia lakukan di depan Wonwoo. Karena tidak ingin pemuda itu salah paham dengan perkataannya. Saat itu dia gagal menangkap senyuman Wonwoo mendapati reaksinya itu. "Kau boleh ada di sini. Kapan pun. Tanpa alasan."

Wonwoo menurunkan bukunya. Lalu membalikkan wajah menghadap Mingyu. Dia memandang teman satu apartemennya yang sedang bergumam kacau itu dengan pandangan terhibur.

"Kau tidak berniat pergi ke mana-mana malam ini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengedik dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. "Tidak. Malam ini aku mau di sini."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus punya alasan?" Pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

"Biasanya kau selalu keluar di akhir pekan. Jadi..."

"Hm, coba kupikirkan." Wonwoo meletakkan tangan di bawah dagunya. Seolah sedang memikirkan alasan. "Apa 'karena teman satu atapku selalu memintaku untuk tinggal di apartemen di malam hari' cukup menjadi alasan?"

Dari semua jawaban yang mungkin dia berikan, Wonwoo mengatakan itu. Mingyu sebenarnya nyaris tidak percaya. Apa Wonwoo benar-benar baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tinggal di apartemen malam ini karena Mingyu? Tanpa bisa dikontrol, wajah si pemuda tan segera berubah cerah. Rasa lelah menghadapi Jihoon dari pagi langsung sirna tanpa jejak.

Ini benar-benar hari yang aneh, pikir Mingyu. Setelah dia kembali mengingatnya—sungguh-sungguh mengingat dan memperhatikan—Wonwoo tadi pagi bersikap lebih baik kepadanya. Tidak membentak, tidak berbicara kasar, pulang tidak dengan bau wanita, membiarkannya mengelus kepalanya. Lalu dia pergi dengan Jihoon dan menjalani dua belas jam terburuk penuh penyiksaan bersama pemuda itu. Sekarang dia pulang ke apartemen—yang disangkanya akan kosong—disambut oleh pemandangan yang sudah sejak lama dia dambakan untuk disaksikannya.

Mingyu pikir, ini benar-benar hari yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

Melompat sedikit ke depan. Berapa puluh menit kemudian, Mingyu selesai membersihkan diri. Sepanjang mandi dan memilih pakaian dalam dari lemarinya, dia tidak bisa berhenti bersenandung bahagia. Dia berusaha membuatnya tidak terlalu jelas. Memandang ke arah refleksi dirinya di cermin dan mengontrol ekspresi, tapi itu selalu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum senyumnya kembali menginvasi seperempat bagian dari geometri wajahnya. Dia memilih kaus bergaris lengan panjang dari lemarinya dan training abu-abu.

Melompat lagi ke beberapa menit kemudian. Dia duduk berdua dengan Wonwoo di depan televisi. Mengobrol sambil makan mi cina yang dipesan Wonwoo selagi Mingyu mandi tadi. Di hadapan mereka sedang tayang acara dokumenter yang tidak mereka pedulikan.

Pertama-tama mereka mengunyah dalam diam. Mingyu mencoba menikmati momen. Masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya kalau dia, pada satu minggu malam di musim gugur, sedang menonton televisi sambil makan mi cina berdua dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo, pada minggu malam di musim gugur, setelah pagi hari tadi pulang tanpa bau seks dan wanita, sekarang memutuskan untuk tidak keluar. Serius. Jantung Mingyu serasa mau pecah saking girangnya. Tapi dia tetap bertanya-tanya kenapa?

"Mingyu?"

"Ya?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan Wonwoo hati-hati. Wonwoo baru saja meletakkan piringnya yang masih berisi setengah lalu melap bekas saus hitam di pinggir bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu diam sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah serius Wonwoo saat bertanya. Kenapa dia peduli? "Biasa saja. Mengerikan malah."

"Mengerikan bagaimana?"

"Yah mengerikan," jawab Mingyu. Dia memasukkan mi lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah. Mengunyah. Mengunyah. Menelan. Lalu melap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, sama seperti Wonwoo tadi. "Kuharap aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi seumur hidup. Jihoon _hyung_ betul-betul menghabiskan setengah isi dompetku."

"Tunggu! Jihoon?" Wonwoo mengerutkan alis. Memandang Mingyu dengan aneh. Dia kenal Jihoon. Pemuda pendek itu mengambil satu kelas yang sama dengannya. Mereka satu departemen. Dia tidak betul-betul dekat dengan Jihoon, tapi dia mendengar serta memperhatikan cukup banyak untuk tahu kalau Jihoon itu ada apa-apanya dengan Soonyoung. Semua gosip dikreditkan kepada Seungcheol. "Kau pacaran dengan Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Iya. Jadi..." Sadar dengan pertanyaan terakhir Wonwoo, Mingyu segera memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ikut-ikutan mengerutkan kening, memoncongkan bibir dan berpikir. "Tunggu. Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Jihoon _hyung_. Jeez. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kau pikir aku pacaran dengannya?"

Wonwoo menjawab dengan menaikkan bahu. "Kalian berkencan dan aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kehidupan asmaramu jadi kusimpulkan begitu saja." _Bohong. Wonwoo sedang berbohong_. Dia manjawab dengan pura-pura acuh tapi dalam kepalanya muncul sedikit—sedikit saja kok tidak banyak—rasa _excited_ mengetahui kalau kencan Mingyu yang tadi tidak dilakukan dengan pacar atau partner cinta atau apa pun sebutannya. Sugesti Jeonghan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lalu sekali lagi berputar-putar dalam kepala. Meloncat dari satu neuron ke neuron lain. Memantul-mantul dengan berisik. _"Dia itu jatuh cinta denganmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama"_ Berarti masih ada kemungkinan kalau yang dikatakan Jeonghan dan Jisoo itu benar. Tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi Wonwoo yang kelewat semangat ya?

Mingyu di sisi lain menjawab dengan panik. Seperti cara dia biasa menjawab setiap kali Wonwoo menyebut siapa saja yang dia bawa ke apartemen mereka adalah pacarnya. Dalam hati juga sedikit menggerutu, kenapa Wonwoo suka sekali menyimpulkan siapa pun sebagai pacarnya? "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Bahkan kalau hanya tinggal aku dan dia di dunia ini, aku akan lebih memilih mati menjomblo dari pada berhubungan dengannya," katanya seraya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Bayangan itu betul-betul menyeramkan baginya. Hanya segelintir orang di dunia ini yang menganggap sifat temperamen Jihoon itu menggemaskan dan punya pesona yang bisa membuat jatuh cinta. Soonyoung adalah salah satunya. Tapi Mingyu tidak.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam memandangi Mingyu yang panik dengan senyum samar selama beberapa detik. Mingyu sering melakukan hal-hal yang dia pertanyakan di masa lalu—masa lalu yang dimaksud Wonwoo itu masih termasuk kemarin—tapi kalau beranggapan dia memang jatuh cinta kepada Wonwoo, beberapa dari kelakuannya itu mulai sedikit masuk akal. Termasuk yang sekarang ini. "Kurasa juga begitu," ujar Wonwoo. "Apa Jihoon bukannya pacaran dengan Soonyoung ya?"

"Entahlah. Hubungan mereka itu rumit. Terlalu banyak tarik ulur. Yang satu menarik dengan tidak sabaran, yang lain mengulur tidak henti."

"Oh."

Ha. Lucu sekali. Ini tiba-tiba mengingatkan Mingyu pada sesuatu yang dikatakan Wonwoo beberapa waktu lalu di musim panas. Katanya bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung jika mencintai seseorang, dia mencintaimu kembali, dan dia membiarkanmu mencintainya. Mingyu bukan orang beruntung itu. Karena jelas-jelas rasa cinta yang dipendamnya sangat lama hanya bertepuk dengan angin tanpa bersambut dengan Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata, Soonyoung yang cintanya sebenarnya dibalas Jihoon juga masih belum termasuk orang beruntung itu. Dia dan Jihoon saling mencintai tapi bisa dikatakan Jihoon tidak membiarkan Soonyong mencintainya. Menyedihkan. Tapi begitu juga, tetap saja Soonyoung masih sedikit lebih beruntung dari Mingyu. Lihat dirinya. Mengharapkan suatu kemustahilan untuk terjadi.

Mereka diam setelah itu. Keheningan yang canggung. Mingyu berusaha mengusir perasaan melankolis yang tiba-tiba menguasai. Dia menatap piring mi nya yang sudah kosong. Meletakkannya di sebelah piring setengah berisi milik Wonwoo. Memandang piring itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Wonwoo dengan santai berkata dari belakangnya, "Habiskan saja kalau mau."

Dan itu tepatnya yang dilakukan Mingyu.

Melompat lagi ke beberapa menit kemudian. Semua piring mi cina sudah kosong, diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Perut Mingyu penuh setelah diisi satu setengah porsi makanan itu. Wonwoo masih ada di sebelahnya. Melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi.

Ketika memandang Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang betapa dia menyukai Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Duduk diam di rumah pada malam hari, bukannya berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak Mingyu tahu, mabuk dan mencari wanita asing untuk ditiduri. Seandainya saja yang seperti ini bisa menjadi pemandangan reguler apartemennya setiap malam. Mingyu bersumpah setengah dari lara hatinya yang sentimen akan menguap tanpa sisa. Tapi Mingyu tidak berani dengan serakah mengharapkan hal seperti itu. Apa pun alasan Wonwoo tinggal malam ini, dia tahu lebih dari siapa pun bahwa itu tidak permanen. Oleh sebab itu selagi memiliki kesempatan yang sangat jarang begini, Mingyu ingin menikmati momen sepenuh hati. Karena dia sadar Wonwoo tidak akan selalu ada di sana. Besok atau bahkan beberapa jam dari sekarang, pemuda itu mungkin sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Yang selalu hanya membuat Mingyu nelangsa akan rasa cinta tak terbalas. Seokmin benar. Dia menyedihkan. Mingyu tidak akan repot-repot menyangkalnya.

Mingyu mengumpulkan segenap nyalinya saat itu untuk meletakkan tangan ke atas kepala Wonwoo. Dia menunggu reaksi Wonwoo beberapa detik. Yang lebih tua terlihat merinding dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyingkirkan tangan Mngyu. Malah menutup matanya saat Mingyu mulai menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus rambutnya lembut, seakan-akan menikmati sentuhan itu.

Dalam hati Mingyu merasa tersesat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu? Kenapa dia tidak melotot tajam? Kenapa dia tidak memperingatkan Mingyu kalau dia bukan pacarnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan? Meski itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar diharapkannya terjadi, Mingyu berteriak dalam batin. _'Marahlah! Marahlah! Tepis tanganku. Ingatkan aku tempatku.'_ Tapi Wonwoo tidak melakukan satu pun dari itu.

Yang dilakukan Wonwoo malah meletakkan bukunya di atas pangkuannnya. Lalu dia menggeser pantatnya, merangsek mendekat ke Mingyu. Gerakannya tidak cepat. Memberi Mingyu kesempatan untuk berpikir. ' _Apa itu halusinasi? Atau dia memang benar-benar sedang menggeser tubuhnya mendekat? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?'_

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Mingyu sama sekali berhenti berpikir. Seolah-olah darahnya membeku di salah satu pembuluh otaknya. Menghambat syaraf-syarafnya untuk menghantar gelombang-gelombang pikir berisi kecerdasannya. Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Mingyu. Dia berbisik pelan. "Apa kau tahu kalau aku biseksual?"

' _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa maksudnya itu?'_ Mingyu ingin berteriak frustasi.

Hari yang sangat aneh memang.

 _Unsolveable riddle, indeed._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _Kyunie, DevilPrince, Viyomi, Ourwonu, K1mut, Re-Panda68, Albus Convallaria majalis, meanieci, KMaddict, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, aigyuu, CorvusOnyx, xoshxun, jeononu, aishautami, LOVEJaeYong, KimAnita, itsathenazi, Lissanien, Mocca2294, , NichanJung, Mbee99, 7D, straxberry, , Kim Ve, WooMina, kurangaqua, Beanienim, realwonwoo, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, mes, whatamitoyou, RPuspitasary21_

* * *

 _a.n. sebenarnya ini sudah selesai diketik minggu lalu, tp krn pas itu saya belum bikin lanjutannya methaporical heart dan lg kesel sama dosbing dan asisten lab, jd gak update ehe /apa hubungannya coba/ yah bagi saya itu berhubungan T^T gitu deh. Sorry for the late update ehe_

 _Maafkan segala typo dan keanehan ceritanya ya, Ini tuh sebenernya ff ringan, gak galau2an dan kuketik tiap kali mau melarikan diri dari laporan, jd kadang isinya agak ngaco. Semoga gak aneh2 banget sih T^T_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Ada tiga hal yang Wonwoo sadari akhir-akhir ini.

Pertama Mingyu adalah seorang lelaki putus asa yang mengharapkan cintanya. Lucunya itu bahkan bukan hal baru. Rasanya semua orang di dunia sudah tahu jauh sebelum Wonwoo menerima konsep itu masuk ke dalam tempurung kepalanya yang keras. Ini bukan hal yang mudah diterima Wonwoo. Meski dia membuatnya seolah-olah sangat mudah. Mendengar ide itu awalnya terasa konyol. Mencoba memikirkannya sepanjang hari sementara dia tahu Mingyu sedang ada di luar sana, menghabiskan waktunya dengan gembira bersama teman kencannya—Ha! Sekarang Wonwoo tahu rasanya jadi Mingyu—membuat perasaan Wonwoo buruk untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

' _Ini karena sugesti bodoh itu!'_ Wonwoo meyakinkan diri sendiri. Dia sedang duduk di depan televisi, membiarkan acara apa pun yang sedang diputar mengisi kekosongan ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Merasa tekanan kuat di atas diafragmanya akibat emosi tak terdefenisi dan membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan kekuatan yang tidak diperlukan.

Kemarahannya baru bisa dikendalikan setelah Mingyu kembali dari kencannya dengan wajah kusut. Wonwoo meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu bukan karena dia tahu kencan Mingyu berjalan dengan buruk.

Saat Mingyu mengklarifikasi bahwa kencan yang dia lakukan sepanjang hari bukan betul-betul kencan melainkan penyiksaan bersama Lee Jihoon, entah kenapa mengetahui itu membuat Wonwoo merasa lega. Dengan jelas dirasakannya beban di atas dadanya melepas diri secara perlahan. Padahal bukannya Wonwoo punya perasaan khusus dengan Mingyu. Ini lebih dari sekedar konyol.

Lalu Wonwoo memberitahu kalau dia itu biseksual dan reaksi Mingyu jauh melebihi ekspektasinya. Dia membatu di sebelah Wonwoo. Memandang tidak percaya kepadanya seakan-akan yang Mingyu lihat di depan mata bukanlah Wonwoo sendiri melainkan jiwa tersesat yang entah bagaimana mengelabui otaknya untuk berpikir bahwa itu memang benar Wonwoo yang baru saja terbuka mengenai seksualitasnya kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo rasa mereka pernah membicarakan tentang orang yang dicintai Mingyu dan Mingyu menjadi sedih karena kata Mingyu waktu itu dan Wonwoo mengutip sekarang ' _dia tidak sama sepertiku'_.

' _Dia betul-betul tidak tertolong'_ itu pikir Wonwoo sebelum tersenyum geli memandang Mingyu yang tidak bergerak di atas sofa. Pemuda yang lebih tua bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bahu Mingyu dan berkata singkat, "Selamat malam."

Dia baru benar-benar memikirkannya setelah berbaring dalam gelap di kamarnya. Pertama kalinya untuk beberapa waktu dia ada di atas kasur miliknya sendiri di malam hari. Dan itu karena Kim Mingyu. Ini lucu. Kesadaran itu bergerombol masuk ke dalam sistemnya. Membuat perut Wonwoo mulas seperti dililit. Ini benar-benar nyata? Dia masih bertanya untuk memperjelas. Meski pun reaksi Mingyu sudah cukup mengejakan jawaban yang dia cari. Lalu Wonwoo teringat lagi dengan apa yang menghantui tidurnya persis malam sebelumnya ketika dia berbaring di sofa Seungcheol mencoba memecahkan masalah yang sama.

Bagaimana bisa Mingyu yang seperti itu jatuh cinta dengannya? Dia tidak tahu kalau dia adalah tipe Mingyu. Sebagai argumentasi untuk itu, Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu tipe Mingyu itu seperti apa. Katakanlah kalau Wonwoo memang benar-benar memenuhi kriteria lelaki impian yang dicari Mingyu dalam seorang pasangan, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo? Tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan diri sendiri, tapi bahkan kalau itu adalah Wonwoo, dia tidak akan ingin mengencani dirinya. Wonwoo tidak memenuhi persyaratan standar untuk menjadi kekasih siapa-siapa. Seperti yang teman-teman dan dirinya sendiri bilang, "Jeon Wonwoo itu adalah sampah dalam wujud manusia."

Karena itu, kalau Mingyu jatuh cinta padanya selama itu, dan tidak berhenti meski dia sangat mengenal kebiasaan yang lebih tua, dia betul-betul putus asa. Dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Hal kedua adalah Wonwoo mulai belajar kalau Mingyu itu sedikit terlalu melankolis untuk lelaki dengan tinggi hampir dua meter dan bisa dengan mudah mengintimidasi nyaris semua orang di sekitarnya. Siapa sangka Mingyu adalah tipe yang diam di rumah setiap malam dan memandang sedih ke arah teman seapartemen garis miring objek cintanya garis miring orang yang membuat hidupnya menyedihkan untuk berapa waktu yang tidak bisa Wonwoo kira-kira dengan tepat.

Jujur saja itu membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat buruk terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dan perasaan itu akan terduplikasi berkali lipat setiap kali mereka sedang menonton drama komedi romantis berdua di ruang tengah—Wonwoo tidak yakin kenapa mereka menonton itu—lalu Mingyu tiba-tiba akan memandang layar televisi mereka dengan tatapan sendu yang terlalu emosional untuk disaksikan Wonwoo. Seakan-akan dia sedang mengasihani diri sendiri. Atau setiap kali Seokmin berkunjung dan berbicara dengan keras dari kamar Mingyu kalau Mingyu harus _move on_ dari siapa pun yang sedang mengikat hatinya sekarang. Tidak pernah ada nama yang disebut secara jelas tapi dari volume suara yang sangat besar Wonwoo menangkap maksud Seokmin bahwa itu ditujukan dengan sengaja untuk dirinya. _Whatever._

Bukan salah Wonwoo kalau Mingyu itu sedikit cengeng ketika berhubungan dengan perasaan.

Ketiga, Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu itu idiot.

Setahu Wonwoo, IP Mingyu cukup stabil berada di antara 3,4 sampai 3,6 selama satu setengah tahun dia mengenalnya. Tapi ternyata kata-kata motivasional penuh omong kosong yang dia dengar di seminar mengenai "IPK tidak menentukan kepintaran dan masa depanmu" ada benarnya juga. Karena dengan nilai yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo yang hanya mahasiswa dengan nilai rata-rata B agaknya kecerdasan Mingyu malah menempati kuadran negatif.

Salah satu alasan Wonwoo menyimpulkan seperti itu masih mengulang dari premis pertama. Orang idiot mana yang jatuh cinta kepada teman—bahkan mereka tidak betul-betul berteman—yang berbagi apartemen dengannya dan dalam sirkumtansi itu selalu menunjukkan seberapa buruk kualitasnya sebagai manusia. Sebagai argumentasi untuk itu, Seungcheol yang mengencani Jeonghan yang egois dan selalu mau menang sendiri mengatakan kalau 'kau tidak memakai logika dengan cinta, Bung.'

Dengan _mindset_ seperti itu, Wonwoo tahu teman-temannya tidak akan sejalan dengannya untuk menyebut Mingyu idiot. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasan.

Mingyu itu, selain putus asa, tidak tertolong, dan melankolis, dia juga tidak bisa membantu dirinya sendiri untuk meringankan nelangsa konyol tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Wonwoo kalau dia tahu perasaannya dan sedang mencoba untuk membuat semua bekerja untuk mereka—apa pun itu yang sedang diusahakannya untuk bekerja.

Maksudnya apa Wonwoo bisa menjadi lebih jelas lagi? Sudah dua minggu dia berhenti keluar di malam hari. Memberi waktu untuk Mingyu melakukan apa pun yang sudah sejak tahun lalu ingin dilakukannya kepada Wonwoo. Namun dengan kesempatan yang terbuka seperti itu, yang dilakukan Mingyu pada setiap kesempatan malah hanya memandangnya, membaca diktat kuliahnya—Wonwoo betul-betul berharap dia berhenti melakukan ini—memasak makan malam mereka, memandang Wonwoo sambil mengunyah makan malamnya, menonton televisi, lalu memandang Wonwoo lagi dengan wajah penasaran. Lalu tidak ada. Hanya itu.

"Maksudku, apa aku harus memasang _banner_ di apartemen kami dan menulis 'Kim Mingyu, aku tahu kau menyimpan rasa atau apalah kepadaku, silahkan menginisiatifkan apa pun untuk menunjukkannya?'" kata Wonwoo pada Jeonghan.

Yang lebih tua memandang Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau menurut dia ini sangat menghibur. "Entahlah Won, mungkin dia hanya sedang bingung."

"Demi Tuhan," kata Wonwoo. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa lagi yang dia bingungkan? Aku sudah ada di sana sepanjang waktu. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengeluarkan apa pun isi hatinya supaya kami bisa menyelesaikan ini."

"Lagi pula kenapa malah jadi kau yang terlalu semangat seperti ini? Padahal bukannya kau yang memendam perasaan padanya."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Jeonghan ada benarnya juga.

"Lagi pula katakanlah dia melakukan apa pun yang kau ingin dilakukannya sekarang," kata Jeonghan lagi. Dia menyeruput coklat dinginnya dan tidak berhenti memandang Wonwoo. "Selanjutnya apa? Kau mau menjadikannya pacar? Membalas perasaannya? Berhenti main-main? Apa tepatnya yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk Mingyu kalau pun dia mengakui perasaannya padamu?"

Wonwoo tidak tahu jawaban untuk itu. Tapi dia bersikeras kalau biar bagaimana pun Mingyu harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Soal apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan berikutnya, dia bisa memikirkannya nanti.

Jeonghan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali menyeruput coklat dinginnya. "Apa kau bahkan menyukainya?"

Wonwoo tidak ingin memusingkan dirinya menjawab. Meski sangat jelas di belakang setiap neuron yang bekerja dalam kepalanya, mengantri jawaban untuk itu.

 _Tidak._

.

.

.

.

"Aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Wonwoo."

Seokmin memandang aneh kepada Mingyu selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan membalas, "Apa lagi yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

Mingyu memutar-mutar pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas, membuat coretan acak tidak berarti. "Dia tidak betul-betul melakukan sesuatu."

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau membuatku pusing," keluh Seokmin seraya menunjuk pada gerak tangan Mingyu dengan matanya. "Dan 'tidak melakukan sesuatu' seperti apa tepatnya yang membuatmu berpikir dia kerasukan?"

"Entahlah, kurasa dia bersikap aneh belakangan."

"Dia memang selalu bersikap aneh," ujar Seokmin sarkastis. Matanya digerakkan memutar untuk menunjukan poinnya. Dia kembali mengabaikan Mingyu seperti sebelum temannya itu tadi berbicara.

Merasa diabaikan, Mingyu meletakkan tangan di atas hasta Seokmin, dengan jelas meminta perhatian temannya itu. "Dia tidak pernah bersikap seaneh ini sebelumnya."

"Biar kuingatkan kalau Wonwoo memang tidak pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' saat denganmu dan itu bukan hal yang aneh." Seokmin berusaha berbicara dengan sabar. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipermasalahkan Mingyu. Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu adalah hal yang biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang harus terjadi karena Wonwoo kerasukan sesuatu. Jadi Seokmin berkata dengan jujur, "Bukankah dia memang selalu mengabaikanmu? Kenapa kau masih terkejut?"

"Nah itu dia maksudku," kata Mingyu.

Dan Seokmin menukikkan satu alis bingung. Malah semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang coba disampaikan oleh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo yang normal, pasti selalu mengabaikanku," kata Mingyu. Secara aneh wajahnya terlihat ceria, membuat Seokmin mulai khawatir dengan kewarasan temannya itu. Apa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang gila? "Dia seharusnya mengabaikanku kan?" Mingyu bertanya lagi dan itu betul-betul membuat Seokmin mulai khawatir. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Tapi dia tidak mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini."

"Serius?"

Mingyu mengangguk cepat dan berklai-kali. "Maksudku bukan berarti dia tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian atau semacamnya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Setuju."

Mingyu melotot kesal ke arah Seokmin sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang senyum bodohnya seraya mengangkat dua tangan dalam posisi menyerah 'aku benar kan?' mulutnya bergerak begitu. Dia memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Dia bersikap seolah dia peduli pendapatku."

Seokmin masih menunggu penjelasan yang lebih panjang. Tapi Mingyu diam memandangnya seolah berharap Seokmin bisa memberi pendapatnya hanya dengan informasi seminim itu. "Ayolah Gyu, aku butuh lebih banyak detail."

"Baiklah," kata Mingyu. Dia meluruskan duduknya dan kembali berbicara dengan nada pelan yang mengesalkan. "Dia berhenti pergi ke klub di malam hari. Hanya berdiam di rumah dan menonton televisi." Berhenti lagi sejenak untuk memandang Seokmin penuh harap.

Tapi pemuda itu masih mendorongnya untuk menyampaikan lebih banyak, "Lanjutkan!"

"Lalu... dia setiap pagi membuka pintu kamarnya, menyuruhku masuk dan meminta pendapat tentang baju yang dia pakai. Maksuku ini adalah Wonwoo. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Baju apa pun yang dia pakai, menurutnya itu selalu sempurna untuk dia kenakan. Dan kenyataannya dia memang sempurna."

Seokmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya mendengar tambahan kalimat Mingyu terakhir. Betul-betul sudah tidak tertolong Mingyu ini. "Masih ada hal lainnya? Atau itu saja?"

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. Menggali semua hal yang terjadi di apartemen mereka beberapa hari belakangan dari seluruh memori jangka panjangnya. "Kami akan duduk bersebelahan dan menonton setiap malam," katanya ragu. Menilai dari sikap Seokmin biasanya, dia yakin kalau temannya akan berpikir kalau Mingyu sedang mengarang cerita dan ini tidak betul-betul terjadi. Tapi ini betu-betul terjadi. "Kurasa terkadang dia mencoba menggodaku. Maksudku bukan menggoda secara seksual," cepat-cepat dia mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri tidak ingin memberi ide yang salah kepada temannya. "Tapi bersikap manja dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia sedang menantangku untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Kemudian Mingyu memberi tatapan gugup kepada lawan bicaranya. Betul-betul khawatir selama beberapa saat bahwa Seokmin akan mengira dia mengada-ada. Dia menunggu pemuda itu untuk tertawa dan menyebutnya delusional tetapi ternyata dia tidak mendapat itu.

Seokmin malah menatapnya dengan serius. "Dan apa tepatnya yang dia katakan?" Sebenarnya Seokmin ingin memprotes dengan 'tadi kau bilang dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, ini lebih dari sekedar sesuatu, idiot!' tapi terkadang Mingyu memang memiliki masalah dengan pemilihan kalimat. Dan Seokmin memutuskan untuk mengoreksinya kapan-kapan saja.

"Entahlah," jawab Mingyu. Mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya dengan keragu-raguan yang kentara. "Sesuatu seperti menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku dan tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganku saat mau mengambil remot atau sesuatu."

Itu terjadi sejak malam itu. Saat dia mengaku biseksual. Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang Wonwoo ingin untuk dia lakukan dengan informasi itu. Juga dengan sikap tidak biasanya belakangan. Seperti kepala yang disandarkan di atas bahu Mingyu dengan santai atau cara berbicara yang sedikit lebih lembut dari biasa. Bagaimana dengan sentuhan ringan di atas kulitnya setiap kali Wonwoo tidak sengaja menggerakkan tangannya sedikit terlalu dekat dengan permukaan kulit Mingyu dan tatapan yang bisa berarti apa saja.

Mingyu tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan apa pun yang sedang dilakukan Wonwoo, menganalisis berlebihan dan berakhir kecewa. Harapan yang timbul dari hati yang sudah terlalu lama kesepian sebagai konsekuensi dari debar yang tidak bersambut adalah sebuah bumerang yang mengerikan. Kalau harapan Mingyu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan Wonwoo, maka sudah jelas pihak mana yang akan menerima sakit hati yang luar biasa. Sebab itu Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua tanda yang mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak dikirim Wonwoo ke arahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang memicu dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" Seokmin bertanya.

Mingyu tidak yakin. "Mung...kin," jawabnya.

"Ayolah Gyu, kau tidak sepayah itu. Coba pikirkan."

Tapi Mingyu betul-betul tidak ada ide tentang kenapa tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo berubah menjadi seseorang yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya. "Aku betul-betul tidak tahu," erang Mingyu. "Satu hari dia bicara kasar padaku dan menyuruhku berhenti bersikap seperti ibunya dan hari berikutnya dia membiarkanku membelai kepalanya, dan" Mingyu menekuk wajahnya, akhir-akhir ini dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu membiasakan diri dengan Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Yang bersikap manja dan membiarkan Mingyu memperhatikannya, memasak sarapan dan makan malam untuk mereka, menyuruhnya me _review_ ulang kuliahnya, membangunkannya di pagi hari dan memberi pendapat tentang pakaiannya. Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak membiarkan hatinya terlena karena sekali Wonwoo kembali ke tabiat aslinya, Mingyu tahu dia akan tinggal di apartemen mereka sendiri lagi di malam hari, mengkhawatirkan keberadaan yang lebih tua dan patah hati.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?"

Banyak. Ada sangat banyak yang Wonwoo lakukan. Cukup banyak untuk membuat perasaan Mingyu diombang-ambing tapi tidak cukup banyak untuk meyakinkan Mingyu kalau perubahan itu adalah sesuatu yang permanen. Akhirnya Mingyu hanya memberitahu Seokmin bagaimana Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia biseksual.

Itu cukup mengundang reaksi spontan yang tidak disangka dari Seokmin.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau betul-betul tidak punya kehidupan cinta?"

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo yang lebih dulu kehilangan kesabaran dan berusaha melakukan konfrontasi terhadap masalah mereka—kalau mereka memang betul-betul punya masalah. Dia sengaja bertanya untuk memancing Mingyu menunjukkan hatinya. Karena ini mulai tidak menyenangkan pikir Wonwoo. Dia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada kepastiannya. Selama dua minggu dia menyesuaikan perilakunya untuk memberi Mingyu kesempatan. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir kalau mungkin dia sedikit terlalu percaya diri mengenai perasaan Mingyu kepadanya.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan bahu Mingyu menegang di sebelahnya. Dia berhenti menggerakkan telunjuknya di atas deretan huruf yang dia baca. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Wonwoo mengedik acuh. Seolah dia tidak terlalu peduli, "Kau tidak pernah keluar selain dengan gengmu. Tapi kau bilang Seungkwan bukan pacarmu, Seokmin jelas bukan, Jihoon juga bukan apalagi Soonyoung. Jadi apa kehidupan cintamu betul-betul _non-existent?_ "

"Kau sudah pernah menanyakan ini." Mingyu malah menjawab melenceng dari pertanyaan Wonwoo. Dan sama seperti saat pertama, Mingyu masih bertanya 'Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?' Satu harapan berkembang di bawah dadanya. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Karena Mingyu takut. Akan kekecewaan yang mengikuti jika Wonwoo betul-betul menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Wonwoo sekali lagi mengangkat bahunya. "Dan aku masih penasaran dengan jawabannya. Karena itu aku bertanya."

Mingyu memutar kepalanya demi melihat Wonwoo yang matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi. "Kenapa itu membuatmu penasaran?"

Pertanyaannya membuat jari Wonwoo yang tadinya hendak mengantar sebutir kacang ke dalam mulutnya berhenti di udara. Dia melemparnya kembali ke arah wadah di atas meja. Kacang itu mendarat sangat jauh dari tujuannya. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua itu ikut-ikutan memutar kepala dan menantang mata Mingyu untuk beradu.

Idiot dan romantisnya Mingyu di saat yang bersamaan, satu-satunya yang terpikir dalam kepalanya saat itu adalah bagaimana dia ingin tenggelam dalam coklat yang adalah mata Wonwoo.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" suara berat milik Wonwoo itu seperti menampar Mingyu di daun telinganya dan membuat Mingyu sadar kalau dia melamun sesaat.

"Apa?" jawab Mingyu cepat. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah Wonwoo yang menunjukkan ekspresi campuran antara terkesan dan terkejut. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan yang mana.

"Kau bilang ingn tenggelam," _di mata coklatku_. Wonwoo tidak mengucapkan seluruhnya. Itu kalimat yang sedikit terlalu berat untuk diucapkan dengan keras. Cepat-cepat dia menambahkan sebelum Mingyu sempat bereaksi, "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pertanyaanku tadi. Sesuatu membuatku penasaran akhir-akhir ini."

Mingyu yang masih tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja mengucapkan pikirannya dengan keras mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap mata Wonwoo lagi tapi dia sangat menyukai mata pemuda itu dan tidak setiap saat dia bisa memandanginya jadi sesekali Mingyu masih mengangkat kepala dan mencuri pandang mata coklat kesukaannya itu. Betul-betul tidak tertolong.

"Berpikir tentang?"

"Tentang kehidupan cintamu _duuuh_ ," jawab Wonwoo sedikit tidak sabaran.

' _Kenapa kau bahkan berpikir tentang itu?'_ Mingyu berteriak protes dalam hatinya.

" _Well_ bukankah ada seseorang?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

"Seseorang seperti..."

"Seseorang yang salah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan sekali lagi membiarkan mata mereka beradu dalam hening. Wonwoo bahkan tidak menggerakkannya untuk menghindari kontak mata yang canggung. Tatapannya setenang palung laut yang tidak terjamah. Tetapi mata yang sama jugalah yang memanggil badai di dasar hati Mingyu. Membuatnya kehilangan tidur setiap malam karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mata coklat dan suara dalamnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Mingyu gugup.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku mengenalnya?"

"Bagaimana aku memperkenalkan kalian?" _kalau orang itu adalah kau?_

Wonwoo memandangnya dengan kecewa selama beberapa detik dan Mingyu gagal memahami apa artinya itu. "Baiklah," kata Wonwoo. Sekali lagi Mingyu tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya. Apanya yang baik? "Baiklah," Wonwoo mengulangi lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dengan fraksi yang dingin. Dan itu adalah dari telapak tangan Wonwoo yang mengeliminasi kemampuannya untuk menghindari tatap mata yang lama. Wonwoo tidak lagi duduk di tempatnya semula tadi. Dia berdiri dengan lututnya sehingga posisinya saat ini lebih tinggi dari yang lebih muda. Mereka ada pada jarak yang terlalu dekat. Itu membuat Mingyu sedikit panik.

Dengan tangan yang menahan wajah Mingyu, Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan untuk mengobservasi wajah tan itu. Dimulai dari dagunya, ke bibirnya, lalu hidungnya, dan berhenti di mata. Coklat dengan coklat saling mengawasi. Wonwoo terlihat jauh lebih percaya diri dari pada Mingyu. Mingyu beralasan itu karena Wonwoo tahu apa yang sedang dan akan dia lakukan sementara Mingyu terdiam di bawahnya dengan antisipasi akan tiap gerak pupil Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa seluruh darah yang ada di sekitar kepalanya membeku di bawah pengawasan Wonwoo. Sementara jantungnya akan meledak karena melakukan kerja memompa yang terlalu mengebut. Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang dia tahu saat itu hanya dengungan di dekat telinganya. Berisi suara Seokmin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu Mingyu menepis perkataan temannya itu dan menuduh Seokmin mencoba bermain-main dengannya. Dia bilang. _"Wonwoo itu sedang memberi kode kalau dia juga menginginkanmu."_

Sekarang Mingyu rasa Wonwoolah yang bermain dengan hatinya.

Sementara kepala Mingyu penuh dengan keraguan dan tanya, Wonwoo sudah merendahkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibrnya dengan Mingyu.

Seluruh tanya Mingyu seketika tertutup oleh kabut yang memenuhi kepalanya ketika merasakan bibir yang didambanya pertama kali. Dia tidak yakin kenapa Wonwoo melakukan itu, satu-satunya yang pasti bagi Mingyu saat ini adalah bibir Wonwoo terasa seperti kelopak mawar dan Mingyu ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang tersisa di dunia untuk terus mengecap rasa itu. Meski duri di bawah kelopak itu akan melukai tangannya, tapi Mingyu mengusir jauh bayangan itu dari sudut otaknya.

Wonwoo betul-betul teka-teki sulit yang merampas seluruh waktu yang dimiliki Mingyu hanya untuk mencoba memahami petunjuknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _Lissanien, RPuspitasary21, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, , Lil Piece of Shit, Kyunie, WooMina, KMaddict, dou, LOVEJaeYong, Firdha858, mingyusforehead, Guest, matchaquinn, Mbee99, tujuhbelas, loveyoumeanie, Re-Panda68, aigyuu, ikarrachma, Albus Convallaria majalis, inisapaseh, xoshxun, mes, jiminized, jeononu, auliaMRQ, ascndeio, KimAnita, Beanienim, Guest, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, ohmtoey812, itsathenazi, byeons, cheonsa19, hahasu , 7D_

* * *

a.n. Maafkan update yang lambat untuk cerita ini T^T


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_ : 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **6**

* * *

Mungkin satu menit berlalu. Mungkin juga satu jam. Tapi waktu Mingyu seolah berhenti di antara celah bibir yang bergerak aktif di atas miliknya. Ini sangat jauh dari defenisi ciuman pertama bagi Mingyu, tapi nyatanya dia merasa seperti lima belas tahun lagi, mencium seseorang untuk kali pertama seumur hidup. Seluruh tubuh penuh dengan emosi yang meluap karena kulit lembap yang bertumbukan. Irama jantung yang memburu seperti gila. Kupu-kupu yang terbang melintang di sepanjang ususnya memberi sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Dan kepalanya, kepala Mingyu terasa seperti tidak ada pada tempat yang tepat. Seperti terbang menerawang angkasa bersama angan tentang objek cinta yang mempermainkan segenap kewarasannya.

Saat Wonwoo berhenti menggerakkan bibirnya dan memisahkan wajah mereka, Mingyu bahkan sudah lupa jam berapa saat itu, sofa siapa yang sedang didudukinya, atau tahun berapa sekarang. Tidak mampu membentuk kalimat yang koheren untuk diucapkan ketika matanya kembali beradu dengan milik Wonwoo yang memandangnya sayu.

Kedua tangan Wonwoo masih menempel di sepanjang rahang Mingyu, menahannya dari pergerakan sekecil apa pun yang bisa menghancurkan kontak mata. Lalu Wonwoo berbicara ragu. Dengan suara bass yang terasa jauh lebih berat dari yang pernah diingat Mingyu karena dilapisi oleh nafsu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan otak Mingyu menggila sebagai efek aksinya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat _absurd_. Lucu malah. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya keluar dari antara bibir merah jambu itu pada posisi mereka sekarang. Dialah yang menginisiatifkan ciuman dan mengeksploitasi bukan hanya bibir Mingyu tapi juga seluruh kewarasan sekecil apa pun yang masih tersisa dalam kepala Mingyu yang tidak ditempati Wonwoo. Mingyu meniru gerakan Wonwoo. Membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering dan mengembalikan pertanyaan yang lebih tua. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Jeonghan sudah mengingatkannya tentang ini. Jika tiba waktunya pertanyaan seperti ini muncul ke permukaan, jawaban seperti apa yang akan sanggup dia berikan untuk Mingyu? Dia sempat memikirkannya tapi tidak dengan serius. Berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan dibutuhkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini secepatnya karena perasaan Mingyu lah yang menjadi masalah di sini bukan dia. Tampaknya dia terlalu percaya diri dengan teori itu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak siap. Sebesar keinginannya untuk tidak merespon, namun Wonwoo tetap menelan ludahnya, memperbesar tekanan tangannya di sekitar rahang Mingyu dan menjawab, " _Well,_ aku bertanya lebih dulu."

Untuk sejenak Mingyu hanya diam. Mengumpulkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya dan mengadu iris kelamnya dengan Wonwoo dengan cara yang meneriakkan tantangan. Meski jauh di bawah lapisan kulit dan daging yang membungkus sternumnya ada _chaos_ yang membuat lambung Mingyu terasa terkocok dan dia sangat ingin muntah saat ini. Bukan muntah karena jijik, hanya diakibatkan perasaan yang terlalu melimpah. Yang tidak sanggup dikurungnya di untaian pembuluh darahnya yang kusut.

Dia menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu mengagumi Wonwoo dengan mengabaikan kurangnya kehangatan dalam tatapannya. Menggilai suaranya yang lebih dalam dari Samudera Pasifik dan cara hidungnya berkerut ketika tertawa. Bermimpi akan rambut hitamnya yang terkadang diwarnai coklat dan betapa menyenangkannya jika Mingyu bisa menyisirkan jemarinya di antara tiap helai surainya. Mingyu bertaruh bahwa rambutnya terasa sangat lembut. Ya Tuhan dia sangat jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo. Bukan hanya fisiknya tetapi dia secara keseluruhan. Dia sebagai manusia. Bahkan dengan segenap kualitas terburuk yang dia miliki. Jika mencintai adalah sebuah penyakit maka sakit yang dialami Mingyu sekarang sudah begitu kronis. Mencapai tahap dia tidak akan terselamatkan lagi. Dan Mingyu mendapati dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan. Hingga Mingyu tidak bisa menjabarkan satu per satu maupun mengurutkannya dengan tepat. Bahkan yang baru saja terjadi, meski ciuman itu terasa senyata tangan dingin yang tidak kunjung dilepas dari wajahnya, Mingyu masih merasa seperti berada dalam khayal di siang harinya yang berlebihan. Ini nyata tapi tidak terasa demikian. Mingyu tidak bisa menerjemahkannya menjadi sebuah cerita runtut yang bahkan bisa dengan mudah dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri.

Apakah bibir Wonwoo betul-betul bersentuhan dengan miliknya beberapa detik lalu? Apakah mata coklat yang memandang menembus setiap lapis pertahanannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang absolut dan bukan bagian dari fatamorgana? Apakah Wonwoo baru saja menanyakan perasaannya setelah nyaris dua tahun begitu insensitif dengan wujud perhatian Mingyu?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Dari semua kandidat pertanyaan yang mengantri untuk disuarakan di belakang _cerebrum_ nya, itu lah yang pertama disebut oleh Mingyu.

Keraguan adalah sesuatu yang lucu untuk ditangkap pada ekspresi Wonwoo. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Hanya membiarkan matanya tetap memaku pada sejuta tanya yang bersembunyi di sebelah dalam pupil Mingyu dan nafas gugupnya. Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin dia punya jawaban yang diinginkan Mingyu. Rasanya seperti satu-satunya yang masuk akal untuk kepalanya sekarang hanyalah perintah untuk mendekat kepada yang lebih muda. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Membawa tubuh mereka mendekat. Dekat dekat _dekat_ hingga jarak menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi berwujud di antara mereka. Bibirnya kembali menemukan jalan menuju bibir Mingyu.

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak sendiri dalam ciuman itu. Mingyu membalasnya hanya beberapa detik setelah Wonwoo seolah ingin melebur seluruh wajahnya menjadi satu dengan milik Mingyu. Dia mengembalikan gerak bibir Wonwoo dengan kikuk tapi bersemangat. Membawa kedua tangannya yang tadi diam di atas pahanya untuk memberantaki rambut Wonwoo—tepat seperti dugaannya, rambut pemuda itu sangat lembut sama seperti bibirnya. Dan meski ini masih bisa dihitung sebagai pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tapi Wonwoo merasa bahwa ciuman ini sangat familiar dan sangat Mingyu. Dan seolah tubuhnya merindukan ini sejak lama.

Mereka hilang dalam ciuman itu. Hingga dua jam, tiga jam, sepanjang malam. Nyatanya hanya dua menit tapi memangnya siapa yang menghitung. Wonwoo melepas ciuman itu dan mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya yang terengah, namun Mingyu segera mengejar bibirnya lagi dan mereka kembali berciuman. Lalu semua berjalan dengan kecepatan yang melanggar batas. Rasa lapar Mingyu sangat jelas diuraikan dalam ciumannya yang rakus. Lalu Wonwoo menjadi tidak sabar. Dengan gerak yang tergesa, dia mengalihkan tangan yang tadi di wajah Mingyu ke dadanya, menumpukan seluruh kekuatan yang masih dimiliki lengannya untuk mendorong Mingyu tenggelam ke dalam sofa.

Pekik terkejut Mingyu terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga Wonwoo. Menduduki perut yang lebih muda dan menikmati ekspresi bingungnya, Wonwoo merasakan ujung-ujung bibirnya berkedut. Dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah dan suara yang—dia tahu—terdengar beribu kali lipat lebih seksi, Wonwoo berbisik tepat di atas kulit wajah Mingyu. "Ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Mingyu tersedak salivanya sendiri dan dia menahan dirinya agar tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Meski jantungnya seperti akan pecah pada saat itu juga. Pertanyaan itu sendiri terasa terlalu _surreal_ di kepala Mingyu yang penuh kabut pasca sesi ciuman yang luar biasa. Tapi memangnya sekarang ini, apa yang terasa nyata dan apa yang tidak? Mingyu hampir tidak bisa membedakan apa-apa. Namun untuk lebih memperjelas dan menghindarkan dirinya dari rasa malu jika ternyata kepalanya sedang bermain trik dengannya, Mingyu memastikan. "Kau bilang apa?"

Wonwoo, dengan kesabaran yang jelas non eksisten, menempelkan keningnya dengan Mingyu sehingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kubilang," kata Wonwoo perlahan. Dia bernafas sangat dekat dengan bibir Mingyu, cukup dekat untuk membuat Mingyu berhasrat tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk membantunya melepas hasrat itu. "Apa kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku?"

Mingyu mengerang keras, merasakan dorongan nafsu luar biasa detik itu juga. Dia mengangkat panggulnya sehingga bersentuhan dengan selangkangan Wonwoo. Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat jelas. Wonwoo tertawa ringan dengan respon Mingyu. Sangat mudah ditebak. "Bagus."

Setelah itu semua terasa _blur_. Baik Mingyu mau pun Wonwoo hanya mengingat samar-samar apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas ada ciuman, lalu tangan yang saling menyentuh, kaus dan kain lainnya yang dibuka dengan buru-buru dan dilempar ke segala arah, ciuman lagi, bisik-bisik pelan "Ya Tuhan tubuhmu sangat indah" entah dari mulut siapa ditujukan kepada siapa, ciuman lagi lagi dan _lagi_ sampai bibir Mingyu terasa bengkak dari banyaknya hisapan dan lumatan yang dia lakukan dengan Wonwoo, ada banyak kulit yang bersentuhan, benar-benar banyak hingga tubuh Mingyu seperti kembung dengan jumlah stimulus yang dia dapat, lalu Wonwoo melepas satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya kemudian bekerja dengan celana Mingyu dan dia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang meminta persetujuan. Mingyu membalasnya dengan mengangguk lemah sebelum betul-betul memproses apa yang diisyaratkan Wonwoo. Hanya saat dia merasa seuatu yang dingin menyentuh lubang anusnya, barulah dia sadar apa yang tengah terjadi dan Mingyu dengan cepat menahan bahu Wonwoo serta memaksa tubuhnya duduk.

"Woa sebentar, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu. Suaranya panik dan dia sedikit gelisah.

Dengan satu alis menukik pertanda bingung, Wonwoo mengatakan, "Kupikir kau setuju untuk berhubungan seks?"

Itu, benar. Mingyu tidak mengatakannya secara verbal tapi dia menunjukkan dan ya dia memang ingin berhubungan seks dengan Wonwoo. _Damn_ bahkan dia sudah sangat keras sekarang hanya dengan memikirkannya. Maksudnya, ini adalah Wonwoo. Dia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa tujuan pemuda itu, tapi kalau Wonwoo menawarinya seks, Mingyu tidak akan menolak. Masalah perasaan atau hal lain yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, bisa mereka bahas esok hari. Untuk saat ini, dia akan menerima apa saja yang bisa ditawarkan oleh Wonwoo untuknya. Tapi tidak begini.

Sebagai laki-laki normal dengan hormon yang bekerja teratur, tentu saja Mingyu pernah membayangkan ini. Berhubungan seks dengan teman satu apartemennya. Berkali-kali malah. Dengan gambaran yang berbeda-beda. Di banyak tempat, di banyak situasi, dengan posisi yang beragam. Tapi dari sekian banyak jenis khayalan itu tidak pernah sekali pun, tidak sekali pun Mingyu membayangkan kalau dia yang akan di bawah. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Oh Mingyu," kata Wonwoo. Dia terlihat kesal. Entah karena Mingyu menghentikannya atau karena dia sudah betul-betul tidak tahan untuk segera menyelesaikan hasratnya atau karena dua-duanya. "Jangan bilang kau masih perjaka. Tolong katakan kau tahu bagaimana dua laki-laki berhubungan badan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Mingyu cepat. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku itu _gay_ , ingat?"

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Apa karena kau perjaka?"

"Dikatakan perjaka juga bukan." Mingyu berusaha memilih kata dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin salah ucap sehingga menghancurkan _mood_ dan membatalkan aktifitas mereka. Meski dia sadar bahwa _mood_ Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya hancur dan kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa membangunnya lagi. "Aku pernah melakukannya dulu. Terakhir mungkin dua tahun lalu."

"Jadi?"

"Bisa dikatakan kalau aku perawan. Maksudku, lubangku perawan. Dan aku betul-betul tidak berniat untuk mengubah fakta itu."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Semakin kehilangan kesabarannya, dia membalas, "Kalau kau mau terus perawan, lalu bagaimana kita melakukannya? Salah satu dari kita harus..." rentetan kalimatnya berhenti ketika kesadaran memenuhinya. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Mingyu. Dengan cepat Wonwoo meluruskan punggungnya lalu berkata dingin, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak betul-betul serius mau aku yang di bawah kan?" Mingyu bertanya seperti itu dan berharap bahwa ini betul-betul hanya sebuah candaan. Tapi hanya satu tatapan ke wajah keras kepala Wonwoo dan determinasi dalam matanya, Mingyu tahu jawabannya. _'Tentu saja aku serius, apa maksudmu?'_ begitu kira-kira terjemahan dari kerutan alis Wonwoo. Yang benar saja?

"Aku tidak pernah di bawah," aku Wonwoo. Kali ini betul-betul kehilangan _mood_ nya seratus persen. Dia bangkit dari posisinya di atas Mingyu. Mengabaikan wajah kecewa yang lebih muda saat kehilangan hangat dari kulitnya dan mencari di sekitar sofa untuk menemukan pakaiannya yang tadi dilempar sembarangan. Dia segera menemukan celana dalamnya dan memasangnya dengan cepat sebelum berjalan ke arah TV untuk mengambil kausnya. "Kalau kau berharap aku yang akan di bawah saat berhubungan seks, lupakan saja. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Sebelum Mingyu sempat merespon, Wonwoo sudah memungut celana jinsnya dari lantai dan tanpa repot memasangnya, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan Mingyu berurusan dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras, ruang tengah berantakan, dan ereksi yang sakit, tapi ada satu bagian dalam tubuhnya yang jauh lebih sakit dari sekedar ereksi yang tidak dipuaskan. Dia tinggal di sana dalam keadaan ling lung. Beberapa menit terakhir tadi sekarang betul-betul terasa seperti mimpi yang jauh.

Pada saat seperti ini, Mingyu tidak ingin berspekulasi sendiri dan berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang salah. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, mau tidak mau dia memikirkannya. Dia melempar kepalanya lebih jauh ke dalam sofa dan menghela keras lalu menggunakan lengannya untuk memblokade cahaya lampu dari matanya. Dia begitu dekat dengan apa yang diinginkannya hanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun lagi, apakah itu betul-betul hal yang diinginkannya? Untuk berhubungan seks—dan ada di bawah Wonwoo—tanpa betul-betul tahu makna seks itu bagi Wonwoo? Ini terasa tidak adil. Seperti dia sudah berada di dasar sumur yang gelap selama puluhan tahun dan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo datang menariknya keluar, bukan sekedar menariknya ke permukaan tanah tapi membawa raganya melayang melewati stratosfer hanya untuk menghempaskannya kembali dengan keras ke bumi. Dan sementara Mingyu merasa melampaui awan pada waktu yang sangat singkat ketika Wonwoo mengajaknya melayang itu, berada sendiri di atas tanah setelahnya sama sekali bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Wonwoo tidak betul-betul peduli dengannya atau perasaannya. Reaksinya ketika tahu bahwa Mingyu menolak menjadi _submissive_ untuknya cukup menjelaskan. Yang dia mau hanya seseorang untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Dan Mingyu adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu karena dia—sepertinya—tahu perasaan Mingyu kepadanya. Yang dia inginkan hanya seks. Dia betul-betul manusia yang buruk. Seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman Mingyu.

Setelah beberapa menit berbaring dalam diam di ruang tengahnya sendiri sampai ereksinya hilang, Mingyu bangkit berdiri. Memungut seluruh kepunyaannya yang berserak berantakan di lantai. Tapi hatinya yang hancur, tidak dipungutnya, dia biarkan begitu saja di sana. Berharap bahwa jika dia mengabaikannya, maka rasa cinta yang menghabiskan ini akan meranggas sedikit demi sedikit sama seperti keringnya hati Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya adalah ketika segala sesuatu menjadi canggung. Mingyu bangun sedikit lebih siang, berharap pada saat itu Wonwoo sudah meninggalkan apartemen. Tapi saat dia melangkah keluar kamar, Wonwoo berjalan santai dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk kecil melilit pinggangnya dan rambut basah yang membuat Mingyu lupa akan dunia. Muncul keinginan untuk menarik Wonwoo, melemparnya ke atas sofa dan menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka semalam tanpa peduli Wonwoo mau dia di atas atau di bawah. Tapi Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Tentu saja. Karena (a) dia bukan pemerkosa (b) biar bagaimana pun dia takut dengan Wonwoo dan (c) meski sangat kecewa dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa marah, Mingyu tetap terlalu jatuh cinta untuk memaksa Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukannya.

Oleh karena itu, Mingyu menutup matanya dan menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras ketika dia di kamar mandi untuk menyucikan kepalanya dari pikiran buruk. Sebisa mungkin, mulai hari ini Mingyu akan benar-benar berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo jelas-jelas punya niat yang berbeda. Saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, menggunakan kemeja dan jaket serta rambut disisir rapi, dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Mingyu. Mencuri satu potong roti bakar dari piringnya dan meminum susu yang hanya disiapkan Mingyu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan perasaan yang merupakan campuran antara takjub dan sedikit getir karena bagaimana bisa Wonwoo bersikap kasual seolah semua baik-baik saja dan mereka tidak duduk di sofa yang hanya beberapa langkah jaraknya dari mereka sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang kemarin malam—bahkan belum ada dua puluh empat jam sejak itu.

Mingyu hendak membuka mulutnya dan menyinggung mengenai apa yang terjadi, hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau Wonwoo betul-betul membuatnya bingung, sedih, patah, hati, dan merasa dipermainkan. Tapi yang lebih tua mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Soal yang semalam." Kepalanya ditundukkan entah untuk menggigit rotinya atau untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Jangan salah paham," kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak yakin Wonwoo merujuk kepada apa yang tidak boleh disalahpahami olehnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendorong pembicaraan itu lebih jauh—sebagian besar karena hatinya terlalu lelah—jadi dia hanya berkata, "Baiklah."

Nampaknya itu terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari yang diniatkan Mingyu. Karena Wonwoo segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi terluka. Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa peduli lagi, karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang. Seluruh rasa sakit Wonwoo tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan nyeri yang menusuk dari balik dadanya—seperti hendak menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam—setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya..." kata Wonwoo. Berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan malas. "Aku tahu kau pasti punya banyak pikiran buruk tentangku sekarang."

Mingyu hanya diam. Butuh kontrol diri luar biasa untuk tidak membalas perkataan itu dengan "Ya" yang kasar. Sebagai gantinya dia berpura-pura mengunyah rotinya, meski mulutnya sudah kosong. Mendengarkan omong kosong apa pun yang akan diucapkan Wonwoo lagi yang akan membuatnya berharap seperti idiot. Inilah sebabnya dia tidak ingin berharap sejak awal Wonwoo memberitahu berita besar tentang seksualitasnya. Karena bagi Wonwoo, ini adalah permainan yang menyenangkan. Tapi Mingyu, dia akan berakhir terluka jika membiarkan Wonwoo berlaku sesukanya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti ini," ujar Wonwoo lagi. Menarik perhatian Mingyu. "Aku tidak biasa berurusan dengan perasaan. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku... mereka bilang kau mencintaiku dan itu entah bagaimana membuatku _excited_. Belum pernah sekali pun aku punya seseorang yang jatuh cinta denganku seperti itu. Tapi mereka bilang... Jeonghan dan Jisoo bilang kau jatuh cinta denganku sejak lama."

"Mereka tidak salah," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo memandangnya lagi dengan putus asa dan rasa bersalah sebelum menunduk dan memukulkan jidatnya ke permukaan meja. "Aku pasti adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Dan sangat kejam dan aku pantas dihukum mati."

Mingyu tidak bergerak untuk melakukan apa-apa mau pun mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memandang Wonwoo. Tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sekarang. Atau apa pun yang dilakukannya selama ini. Dan dia betul-betul sudah terlalu lelah untuk berurusan dengan Wonwoo dan segala teka-tekinya.

Lalu Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ada remah roti menempel di poninya, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya karena Wonwoo segera membuka mulut lebih dulu. "Aku betul-betul payah dalam hal seperti ini," katanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi dan mengerutkan alis. Memandang apa saja yang bukan Mingyu. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta juga tidak pernah dicintai. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku payah dalam komitmen. Satu-satunya bentuk cinta yang kutahu hanya dengan hubungan badan dan itu bahkan bukan cinta." Wonwoo melotot kepada piring yang ada di depan Mingyu. Seolah-olah kediaman dari benda itu sangat menyinggungnya saat ini. "Kalau kau pikir aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan perasaanmu untuk mendapat seks gratis, itu tidak benar. Kupikir kau pasti akan mengira seperti itu setelah semalam. Apa yang kulakukan semalam, murni hanya karena aku terbawa suasana. Tidak ada perasaan juga tidak ada niat buruk."

Mingyu menanggapi dengan tersenyum getir. Tidak tahu jika itu membuat hatinya sedikit lega mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan darinya untuk seks atau itu justru menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa seluruh keintiman semalam dilakukannya tanpa perasaan. Lucunya adalah, meski itu terasa menyedihkan tapi Mingyu seolah merasa sudah tidak punya tenaga tersisa untuk betul-betul memedulikan rasa sedih itu. Karenanya dia hanya memasang senyum paling tidak tulus yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang nampaknya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya dan efek kata-katanya itu segera meletakkan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah. "Ya Tuhan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku sangat buruk dalam berbicara."

Setidaknya kefrustasiannya sedikit menghibur bagi Mingyu dan perasaan berat yang mengungkung dadanya sedikit terangkat.

Wonwoo melanjutkan lagi, "Maksudku bukan berarti aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa semalam. Tentu saja ada sesuatu tapi itu bukan cinta. Belum. Tapi sesuatu. Kau paham maksudku kan?"

"Ku...rasa?"

"Karena itu... karena itu. Jangan terlalu cepat lelah denganku."

Untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat yang singkat Mingyu merasa seolah-olah ada percikan sesuatu yang berarti untuknya di balik tatapan memohon Wonwoo. Sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa dia boleh berharap. Bahwa teman-temannya sudah salah menilai Wonwoo. Dan cinta ini, yang hanya mencoba bertepuk dengan satu tangan kiri Mingyu nantinya akan mendapat sambut telapak kanan Wonwoo. Dia tidak boleh merasa jenuh sekarang. Itu masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Dan mungkin saja, mungkin saja ada akhir bahagia di akhir _puzzle_ yang sedang coba dia kerjakan. Mingyu hanya perlu mencari setiap keping yang sesuai dan memasangnya pada tempat yang tepat dengan sabar.

"Tentu saja," ujar Mingyu. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak lelah."

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _bananona, ohmytoey812, wonwoo like boomboom. fee, Kyunie, Firdha858, auliaMRQ, Mbee99, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jiminized, kurangaqua, jeononu, Beanienim, Re-Panda68, aigyuu, Albus Convallaria majalis, Lissanien, 7D, Dardara, Nichanjung, kumurola, Honeylili, , Kim Ve, XiayuweLiu, LOVEJaeYong, jeonwonude17, zeloxter, WooMina, KimAnita, depsoohh_

* * *

 _a.n. halloooo maap lagi2 updatenya lama XD btw cerita ini mkn absurd aja deh perasaan wkwkw. menurut kalian bagian ini bisa diterima jd end apa msh lanjut? XD_

 _makasih ya buat yg udh baca Unsolved Riddle dari awal sampe skrg XD mau komen atau tidak, follow atau tidak, fav atau tidak XD aku nulis krn aku emang suka sm meanie dan ingin berbagi khayalanku (yg rada ngawur), mau meanie msh ada shippernya atau enggak wkwkwk XD komen dll itu adalah bonus hehe :) makasih bgt buat apresiasi kalian ya, maaf aku blm bisa bales komen :(_

 _btw buat yg pengen kenalan, atau ngobrol atau fangirlingan bareng aku, cuss temenan sama aku di twitter yuk^^ tiohprima_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_ 17 © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Kalau ada satu hal yang Mingyu pelajari tentang Jeon Wonwoo sejak diskusi pagi mereka sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, itu adalah kalau Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berbohong. Saat dia mengaku buruk dengan komitmen, dia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Mingyu tahu itu sekarang. Sekarang dalam artian hari ini, detik ini, saat ada di pesta akhir pekan yang diadakan Seungcheol di apartemennya.

Mingyu sudah duduk di titik yang sama selama hampir tiga puluh menit, tidak berbicara, tidak menari, tidak mencoba mencari pasangan untuk bercinta. Beberapa orang sudah bolak-balik menghampirinya, perempuan, laki-laki, mencoba menawarkan percakapan atau bibir mereka untuk dicium, tapi Mingyu bergeming. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Karena dia bukan Wonwoo. _Ha!_ Ngomong-ngomong soal Wonwoo, selama tiga puluh menit Mingyu mengawasinya dari sofa ini, dia sudah bertukar partner cengkrama sebanyak lima kali. Ya, itu yang dilakukan Mingyu sepanjang pesta. Menjadi _stalker_ Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mingyu mencatat dalam hati kalau yang ini sudah bertahan jauh lebih lama dari empat orang sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit sejak mereka duduk berdua di tangga, berbicara, tertawa, berbagi bir dan rokok, saling berbisik di telinga satu sama lain. Terlalu intim untuk bisa ditoleransi oleh Mingyu.

 _Huh? Memangnya kau siapa?_

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Mencoba mengusir energi negatif. Lalu dia meminum birnya sendiri. Sekarang, Mingyu tidak berniat menjadi seorang _party pooper_ , perusak suasana yang memasang wajah masam dan membuat siapa pun yang hendak mendekat harus berpikir dua kali. Tapi dia betul-betul tidak bisa tidak merasa sedikit marah dengan cara Wonwoo tertawa pada apa pun yang dibisikkan si rambut pirang tepat di telinganya. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus berbisik dengan cara seperti itu? Tanpa perlu menempelkan bibir ke daun telinga Wonwoo, Mingyu cukup yakin Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Mingyu mendengus keras saat pemuda rambut pirang itu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menyentuhnya lembut dengan jari-jarinya lalu menjalankannya ke bibirnya. Dan ketika pipi Wonwoo berubah menjadi merah, Mingyu akhirnya memalingkan mata. Dia cemburu. Marah. Kecewa. Tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena dia tidak punya hak. Wonwoo sudah memperingatkan kalau dia buruk dengan komitmen, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan yang seperti ini.

Permintaan Wonwoo pagi itu, sekarang Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu cara menerjemahkannya. Apakah dia seharusnya tidak lelah dengan Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Bertahan dengan perasaannya sendiri sementara Wonwoo tetap menjadi dia yang biasa. Mingyu mengharapkan sesuatu setelah percakapan mereka hari itu, sesuatu, apa saja, tapi tidak ada. Hubungan mereka seperti jalan di tempat kalau tidak mundur. Wonwoo tidak keluar di malam hari dan pulang dengan bau wanita lagi, tapi dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Mingyu di apartemen, hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Mingyu tidak mengerti status hubungan mereka sekarang. Di mata Wonwoo, sebenarnya dia itu apa?

"Yang rambut pirang namanya Junhui. Yang hitam Wonwoo." Kereta khayalan Mingyu terinterupsi seketika saat dia merasakan beban tubuh yang bertambah di _spot_ kosong di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan bertemu pandang dengan pandangan tajam seorang pemuda asing yang Mingyu yakin sekali dua kali pernah dilihatnya di sekitar kampus. "Dan aku Minghao. Jadi kau suka yang mana?"

"Aku tidak..."

Pemuda asing itu—Minghao—kembali menginterupsi. "Oh mereka tidak berkencan kalau itu yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu juga kalau mereka tidur bersama satu atau dua kali, yah walaupun tidak satu pun dari mereka mengakuinya."

 _Wow senang mengetahuinya_ , jawab Mingyu sarkastis dalam kepala.

"Jadi?" Minghao bertanya lagi, memandang Mingyu penuh ekspektasi.

"Jadi?"

"Kau mau bercinta dengan yang mana?"

Mingyu seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sangat blak-blakan. _Tentu saja Wonwoo,_ tapi Mingyu tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab. Seraya menaikkan alisnya, Mingyu membalas dengan sedikit terhibur. "Kata siapa aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Minghao terkesiap. Dia meletakkan satu telapak tangan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dan berpura-pura memasang wajah terkejut. "Kalau begitu dua-duanya? _Threesome_?"

"Ti... bukan begitu," sergah Mingyu. Dia mengusap wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu Junhui." Begitu kalimat itu lepas, Mingyu segera menutup mulutnya seolah dia bisa menariknya kembali.

"Kalau begitu Wonwoo?" siul Minghao cepat seraya melempar senyum mencemooh. Lalu Minghao mengembalikan pandangannya pada dua orang yang masih sibuk berbicara di depan tangga. Mingyu hampir tidak mengenal anak ini, ini bahkan adalah percakapan pertama mereka, tapi dia jelas merasakan keinginan keras untuk mendorong wajahnya ke bawah sofa dan menghapus senyum angkuhnya itu sekarang. Tentu saja sebelum Minghao memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Jadi kau Mingyu yang terkenal itu ya?"

Mingyu mengernyit. Terkenal bukan salah satu kata yang biasa digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Mingyu. "Baiklah pertama aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan mengusikku. Kedua bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Dan ketiga," Mingyu memasang wajah paling serius. "Apa kau betul-betul berpikir aku terkenal?"

Pastilah pertanyaan itu terdengar konyol atau lucu atau mungkin Minghao memiliki sedikit gangguan karena dia tertawa. Melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan suara tawa yang sangat kuat, cukup kuat untuk membuat orang-orang dalam radius tiga meter menghentikan apa pun yang mereka lakukan dan memberi tatapan penasaran ke arah dua anak membosankan yang hanya duduk di sofa. Dari sudut matanya, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dan Junhui yang menjauhkan kepala mereka yang nyaris menempel—Mingyu sama sekali tidak terganggu—dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lain. Tapi Mingyu tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dia menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai Minghao berhenti tergelak di sebelahnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

" _Well_ ," balas Minghao geli. "Apa kau pikir kau terkenal?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Minghao kali ini membalas dengan mendengus. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mengangkat kepala sejenak lalu seperti dipaksa oleh kekuatan misterius, tiba-tiba dia meluruskan duduknya dan mengambil jarak dari Mingyu. "Uh aku harus pergi karena seseorang jelas tidak suka aku di sini."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau?" balas Minghao seraya memutar bola mata. Lalu dia melanjutkan sambil bangkit dari sofa, "Dan ngomong-ngomong Junhui pacarku. Aku hanya bercanda saat bilang dia dan Wonwoo bercinta. Mereka tidak melakukannya. Hanya ingin lihat reaksimu saja. Dah, senang bicara denganmu, Mingyu."

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kerumunan dan Mingyu hanya melongo melihat Minghao menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya ke antara orang-orang. Setelah Minghao menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan matanya, Mingyu bertanya pada diri sendiri "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Tidak satu pun dari semua yang sudah disebutkan Minghao tadi bisa dimengerti oleh Mingyu. Dia betul-betul dibuat bingung mulai dari kedatangan tiba-tibanya sampai setiap kata yang diucapkannya, dia berbicara seperti sedang bermain teka-teki dan Mingyu adalah orang dungu yang tidak mengetahui triknya.

Tapi Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Secepat pemuda itu tadi datang dan pergi, Mingyu segera memutuskan untuk menganggapnya hanya imajinasi karena mungkin dia sudah terlalu mabuk, botol birnya sudah kosong sama sekali. Mingyu mengedikkan bahu acuh, lalu mengedarkan mata ke seberang ruangan untuk menemukan pemilik rambut hitam dan mata mirip rubah, tapi Wonwoo sudah tidak duduk di tangga lagi dengan si rambut pirang Junhui.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menunggu dua menit lagi seraya mencari-cari ke setiap sudut ruangan yang bisa dijangkau matanya tanpa berhasil menemukan Wonwoo, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat dia sudah berdiam diri lebih dari setengah jam itu. Bukan untuk melihat kalau Wonwoo ada di sana, Mingyu meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Suasana dapur tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tengah. Ada banyak orang berkelakar dan mabuk, pasangan berciuman di dekat wastafel, dan Jeonghan yang membuat sandwich. Mingyu memutuskan kalau dia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu kenapa Jeonghan membuat sandwich sekarang. Dia berjalan lurus ke tempat Seungcheol meletakkan minuman, berniat mengambil satu gelas bir saja, dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan satu botol lagi.

Mingyu baru saja selesai menuangkan birnya ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan anak perempuan yang samar diingatnya dari kelas akutansi atau semacamnya. Minky? Pinky?

"Kau Kim Mingyu kan?" Minky bertanya sambil menawarkan senyum.

"Uh, ya."

"Apa kau ingat aku? Kita satu kelas Aljabar Linear."

Oh ternyata Aljabar Linear. "Tentu saja," balas Mingyu berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Minky?"

Gadis itu mendecak sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Minkyung."

"Oh, ya ya. Minkyung."

"Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu di pesta Seungcheol," kata Minkyung lagi, semakin mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka.

Mingyu mengambil langkah mundur tapi Minkyung tetap berjalan mendekat sampai punggung Mingyu sudah menempel dengan kulkas Seungcheol dan dia menggenggam gelas birnya dengan kaku. Ini adalah salah satu alasan Mingyu tidak terlalu suka pesta. Dia malas berhubungan dengan yang seperti ini. Karena dia bukan Wonwoo. "Uh...aku...um...datang dengan seseorang."

"Tapi dari tadi aku melihatmu sendiri."

"Itu berarti kau baru melihatku dua menit," jawab Mingyu lalu tertawa kaku.

Minkyung mengabaikan perkataan Mingyu yang ini dan malah membalas, "Aku sudah dari dulu ingin bicara denganmu."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, tapi tidak berani."

"Uh... kenapa tidak? Aku bukan orang jahat."

Minkyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Mingyu itu walau Mingyu secara pribadi tidak menganggapnya lucu. Dan jujur, Minkyung terlihat sangat cantik saat dia tertawa, apalagi dengan giginya yang rapi seperti itu, seandainya saja Mingyu tidak _gay_ dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda bermata mirip rubah yang suka menggunakan kaca mata bulat sebagai _fashion icon_ nya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Minkyung sekarang dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak terkesan. Mingyu segera menarik tubuhnya lebih jauh dari Minkyung.

Wonwoo berdehem keras dengan wajah ditekuk untuk menarik perhatian gadis yang secara praktis menempeli Mingyu itu. Dengan nada dingin dia berbicara sambil menatap Mingyu. "Apa kalian keberatan bermesraan di tempat lain? Aku butuh sesuatu dari kulkas."

"Oh?" Minkyung berseru sambil menyingkir untuk memberi Wonwoo jalan. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Mingyu untuk ikut dengannya namun pemuda tinggi itu segera menepisnya.

"Senang bicara denganmu, Minkyung. Sampai jumpa di Al Lin," katanya.

"Eh? Tapi Ming..."

Mingyu dengan cepat menghentikan kalimat Minkyung saat dia tanpa pikir panjang meraih tangan Wonwoo dan berbicara kepada Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau kemana saja?"

Minkyung terperangah menatap cara Mingyu menyentuh Wonwoo sebelum segera memahami gerak-geriknya. "Oh, begitu," bisiknya. _Tentu saja laki-laki paling tampan dari kelas Aljabar Linear yang jarang muncul di pesta adalah gay dan tentu saja dia harus berpasangan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Pantas saja sejak awal dia terlihat tidak tertarik._ "Uh, aku tidak tahu tadi. Kalau begitu _bye,_ Gyu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Ya, kau juga."

Setelah Minkyung menghilang dari pandangan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri diam pada posisi mereka. Lengan masih bertautan selama beberapa detik. Lalu akhirnya Wonwoo berusaha menarik lengannya sambil berbicara dengan dingin. "Bye, Gyu."

"Huh?"

Dengan lengannya yang sudah tidak terkait dengan Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo membuka kulkas, mengintip ke dalam sebentar lalu membanting untuk menutupnya kembali dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu. Jeonghan mendesis marah kepada Wonwoo dari seberang ruangan. "Aku masih butuh kulkas itu, jangan merusaknya." Tapi Wonwoo berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan malah memutar bola mata. Lalu dia berbalik lagi ke arah Mingyu, masih memasang wajah tidak terkesan yang sama. "Bye, Gyu," ulangnya kali ini diikuti cibiran.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepala Wonwoo sekarang (atau hampir setiap waktu).

Lalu Wonwoo mengambil gelas bir Mingyu yang sama sekali belum berkurang isinya karena distraksi dari Minkyung tadi. Meneguk seluruh isinya dengan kasar, Mingyu berusaha keras untuk tidak tiba-tiba merasa terangsang saat itu juga melihat pergerakan jakun Wonwoo yang marah. Setelah menyelesaikan satu gelas bir itu, Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan alis ditekuk—Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah—lalu menarik tangan kiri Mingyu untuk menadah dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas telapaknya. Sekali lagi dia mengulangi "Bye, Gyu." Kali ini iritasi dalam suara beratnya betul-betul terasa nyata, bukan hanya dalam bayangan Mingyu ditambah dengan raut wajahnya itu. Dan Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo bukan hanya marah, dia murka.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

"Uh..." Mingyu mempermainkan gelas kosong di tangannya dengan gugup. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai tidak meyakinkan.

Ekspresinya terlalu bertolak belakang dengan jawabannya. Mingyu tahu itu. Dan Mingyu bukannya ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi "Apa kau cemburu?"

Ini sepertinya adalah pertanyaan yang salah. Atau tepat. Wonwoo mendengus tidak suka. Terlihat semakin murka. "Apa aku punya alasan untuk cemburu?"

 _Oh._

 _Oh!_

 _Ya. Oh._

Mingyu tersenyum masam. "Tidak."

Seketika Mingyu merasa sedih lagi. Dan keraguan mulai merangkak kembali dari dasar hati sampai ke puncak ubun-ubunnya. Dia tidak mengerti posisi mereka berdiri. Dia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap Wonwoo atau pandangan matanya. Minggu lalu dia memohon Mingyu untuk tidak lelah dengannya tepat di saat Mingyu mulai putus asa dan ingin menyerah. Untuk sesaat Mingyu seolah melihat harapan. Tapi harapan kecil itu segera pudar lagi dengan sikap dingin Wonwoo. Dan tadi jelas-jelas dia dengan laki-laki lain (Junhui yang katanya pacar Minghao dan tidak punya hubungan yang seperti itu dengan Wonwoo). Lalu sekarang dia bersikap seolah marah karena Mingyu bicara dengan perempuan lain tapi dia tetap sangat dingin. Mingyu betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pemuda ini.

Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Jeon Wonwoo, entah kenapa Mingyu seperti kehilangan setengah dari IQ totalnya.

Mingyu masih sangat larut dalam kepalanya saat tanpa peringatan, dia merasakan punggungnya kembali menabrak pintu kulkas, gelas yang tadi digenggamnya tejatuh begitu saja ke lantai, untung tidak pecah. Dia mengaduh kesakitan dan masih belum sepenuhnya memproses apa yang terjadi saat dua tangan diletakkan di kanan kiri kepalanya, lalu dia melihat mata Wonwoo dan detik berikutnya dia melihat bintang. Wonwoo menciumnya kasar, seperti penuh kemarahan dan tanpa maaf dan Mingyu merasa tidak berdaya kecuali untuk membiarkannya—karena memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?

Jeonghan berteriak dari seberang ruangan tentang anak muda yang tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon dan kamar Seungcheol yang kosong atau semacamnya, tapi Mingyu tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mendengarnya. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali bibir Wonwoo menempel di atas miliknya, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berjuta-juta tahun saja. Dan Mingyu merasa seolah sudah merindukan perasaan ini seumur hidup, meski ini baru yang ketiga mereka melakukannya.

Wonwoo masih tidak mau berhenti menciumnya, telapak tangannya yang tadi menempel di permukaan kulkas kini sudah dipindahkan dari sana, dia menggantungkannya di dekat wajah Mingyu, nyaris menangkupnya tapi tidak betul-betul bersentuhan. Dan Mingyu yang awalnya hanya menerima tanpa melakukan apa-apa akhirnya mulai membalas ciuman itu, memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya ragu di pinggang Wonwoo. Sangat besar dorongan untuk memindahkannya ke pantat pemuda yang lebih tua dan meremasnya, tapi Mingyu menahan diri. Ciuman Wonwoo terasa seperti lampiasan kemarahan dan Mingyu tidak ingin memperburuknya.

Mingyu tidak tahu berapa lama sampai akhirnya Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, membiarkan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan, menatap mata Mingyu sayu, lalu mengecupnya singkat sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar memisahkan wajah mereka. Tapi tubuh mereka masih menempel, Mingyu bersandar di kulkas serta tangan masih pada tempat dia meletakkannya saat berciuman tadi sementara Wonwoo menumpukan tangan di dadanya.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan campuran antara rasa takjub dan bingung. "Untuk apa itu tadi?" bisiknya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Pipi pemuda itu yang masih merah karena ciuman mereka tadi berubah menjadi merah yang lebih gelap lagi. Mingyu tidak bisa tidak merasa kalau posisi ini sangat intim dan satu sisi dirinya yang kelewat kekanakan bersorak menang dalam hati _'huh Junhui tidak bisa sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo'._

"Uh..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Menghindari mata Mingyu saat menjawab, "Kau sudah janji."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang... tidak akan lelah?"

Mingyu mengerutkan kening bingung. Wonwoo sedang membahas percakapan minggu lalu? "Ya, aku janji seperti itu."

Wonwoo kembali menatap mata Mingyu, menjilat bibir bawahnya dan satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Mingyu melihat dia yang seperti itu adalah untuk mencuri satu ciuman lagi. _Dia boleh melakukan itu kan?_ Dan itu yang Mingyu lakukan. Hanya satu kecupan singkat, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Kau... tidak sedang mencoba balas dendam dan mempermainkanku kan?" Wonwoo kembali bersuara setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Mingyu. Sedikit tersinggung. Bukankah pertanyaan ini terbalik? Dia yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu karena jelas Wonwoo seperti memberi harapan palsu untuknya.

"Kalau begitu... apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Minghao?"

 _Oh._

 _Jadi ini kenapa Minghao tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu tadi._

"Barusan juga dengan Minkyung," tambah Wonwoo. Dengan cepat merah di wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat seperti sipu lagi, melainkan rasa marah yang sama dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan kesal. Sungguh perubahan _mood_ yang luar biasa. "Kau tidak seharusnya dekat dengan orang lain di belakangku seperti itu."

Sempat merasa hilang sesaat karena ciut dengan tatapan Wonwoo, Mingyu segera mengumpulkan lagi nyalinya dan memabalas, "Kau cemburu?"

Dan melihat bagaimana Wonwoo seperti kehilangan kendali dirinya beberapa saat sampai tergagap, Mingyu pikir dia akan membalas dengan kasar atau menyangkal. Tapi setelah terlihat susah payah mengumpulkan kata di tenggorokannya, Wonwoo berhenti. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menantang. Kembali terlihat percaya diri, menatap Mingyu seolah dia sangat sadar kalau anak ini tergila-gila dengannya, menunggunya sampai pagi dan mengkhawatirkannya sepanjang waktu. Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Ya," katanya angkuh. "Ya. Karena kau itu punyaku."

 _Oh jadi sekarang aku kepunyaannya?_

 _Tapi jelas itu tidak mutual kan? Karena Junhui boleh mencium tangannya sementara Minghao dan Minkyung tidak boleh bicara denganku? Dimana letak keadilan?_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _aigyuu, bananona, PurpleLittleCho, Lil Piece of Shit, 7D, ascndeio, meaniekrr, auliaMRQ, Kyunie, wulanjoyer, Lissanien, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, lovetaekook, loveyoumeanie, byankai, Re-Panda68, inisapaseh, whatamitoyou, Guanlin cintanya sama jihoon, Indukcupang, dou, LOVEJaeYong, winetears, KimAnita, Mingoo-nim, pearlgyuu, iamjcks, heolgyu, Nikeisha Farras, Mingyusforehead, Guest, zizi'd, zeloxter, Dnaaxx26, wiwin1111bts_

* * *

 _a.n. guess who just come back shamelessly with UR new update? /.\_

 _Maafin yaaaaa ini updatenya udah telat setelat telatnya :( Masih ada yang baca Unsolved Riddle gak sih? XD_

 _Oh iya, buat sedikit klarifikasi, aku bukan pecinta bottom!Gyu wkwkwkwk, jadi cerita ini tetep Wonwoo yang jadi bottom kok walau sesangar apapun doi, tenang saja shay wkakakaka_

 _sebenernya takut updatenya gak memuaskan, tapi yah gitu deh ;-; /apaan/ semoga suka ya ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Unsolved Riddle**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

"Hentikan itu. Kau menakuti Minghao."

Wonwoo tidak melihat wajah Jun saat berbicara, tapi dia tahu—dia sangat yakin—Wen Junhui sedang menaikkan alis mencemooh dirinya. Dia pasti menganggap ini hiburan yang menyenangkan. Berandal itu.

Wonwoo menyangkal. "Aku hanya memandang."

"Yang seperti itu tidak kau sebut 'hanya memandang'" Wonwoo bisa mendengar putaran bola mata Junhui dalam kalimat itu. "Semua orang di rumah ini bisa melihat kalau kau cemburu."

Pernyataan itu menarik minat Wonwoo. Dia akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari dua orang di sofa seberang ruangan. Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Dan Minghao bukan pacarku."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Jun mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Kita berdua baru saja menyebut kebohongan yang sangat jelas."

Wonwoo memberi tatapan tidak terkesan untuk pemuda Cina itu. Jun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke seberang ruangan. Minghao sedang tertawa akan sesuatu yang dikatakan Mingyu. Perasaan tidak suka di dekat paru-parunya semakin mengganggu Wonwoo. _Apa yang dilakukan Minghao tertawa dengan... Mingyunya?_

"Oh, _wow_. Jadi sekarang dia Mingyu _mu_?" Jun tertawa geli di sebelahnya. Pastilah dia tidak sengaca mengucapkan pikirannya dengan keras. Jun kembali berbicara di sebelahnya. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Berhenti bercanda, brengsek. Menurutmu ini lucu ya?"

"Tentu saja ini lucu," balas Jun. "Ah bukan. Tidak hanya lucu. Ini menyenangkan. Tidak kusangka akan datang hari seperti ini seumur hidupku. Jeon Wonwoo yang hebat," Jun membentuk tanda kutip di udara. "Yang tidak melakukan hubungan dengan komitmen, yang tidak jatuh cinta, yang mengataiku dan pacarku 'pasangan konyol' karena dia tidak mengerti konsep mencintai, sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahku, memasang wajah cemburu hanya karena Mingyu _nya_ berinteraksi dengan manusia lain. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku tentang itu?"

Wonwoo merotasikan matanya sebagai tanggapan. Jun terkadang bisa menjadi terlalu berlebihan menanggapi segala sesuatu. Dia bukannya cemburu. Dia sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu. Dan bahkan sekarang pun, pendapatnya tentang Jun dan pacarnya juga tidak berubah. Dia masih menganggap mereka konyol. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Itu adalah satu konsep yang sampai hari ini tidak bisa diterima otaknya. Meski dia sudah membuat Mingyu berjanji untuk tidak lelah dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Cinta, komitmen, hubungan, rasa cemburu, tatapan mata sayu itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa membawa otaknya untuk mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman melihat Minghao duduk terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus bersama. Kulit Wonwoo gatal ketika melihatnya dan hanya berhenti begitu Minghao berdiri dari posisinya menjauh dari Mingyu yang nampak bingung.

 _Aku tidak cemburu_ , Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya. Dia bangkit berdiri. Jun mengernyitkan kening sedikit terhibur memandangnya. _Bajingan itu_.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku butuh alkohol."

"Untuk meredakan rasa cemburumu?"

 _Persetan denganmu, Wen Junhui!_

.

.

 _Juga persetan denganmu, Kim Mingyu!_

Wonwoo tidak merasa seperti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia marah?

Wonwoo kenal Kim Minkyung dari kampus yang sama dengan mereka. Tubuh tinggi, langsing, kaki jenjang, rambut hitam panjang berponi, berjalan seperti dia memiliki seluruh ruangan, dan para pria memujanya. Seorang perwujudan dewi hidup kalau memang ada hal seperti itu di dunia. Wonwoo tidur dengannya sekali semester lalu, atau mungkin tahun lalu, atau lebih lama lagi. Wonwoo tidak pernah peduli untuk menandai di kalendernya siapa yang ditidurinya tanggal berapa.

Dia kenal tipikal Minkyung, mereka berasal dari golongan orang yang sama. Minkyung bukan orang yang sulit. Dia selalu punya tujuan tapi tidak pemaksa, selalu tahu kapan waktu tepat untuk menarik diri. Wonwoo tahu dia tidak tertarik dengan cinta. Yang berarti dia menyudutkan Mingyu hingga tidak bisa bergerak bukan karena menginginkan hubungan jangka panjang melainkan kesenangan satu malam.

Minkyung mundur dengan teratur setelah Wonwoo muncul. Atau setelah dia melihat cara Mingyu secara tidak substil menunjukkan kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang ditawarkan perempuan itu selama ada Wonwoo.

"Uh, aku tidak tahu tadi. Kalau begitu _bye,_ Gyu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Rambut panjang Minkyung yang indah berkibar di atas pantatnya ketika berjalan menjauh. Wonwoo suka itu dari dia. Ah, biar Wonwoo memperbaiki kalimatnya. Semua lelaki menyukai itu dari dia. Wajah cantik dan _body_ sempurna. Bahkan Jun yang jelas _gay_ dan sudah terikat pun akan menatap. Tetapi mata Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengarah ke sana. Nyatanya, Mingyu sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli ataupun menunjukkan sedikit saja bentuk ketertarikan. Butuh _skill_ khusus untuk itu. Tapi meski dengan fakta seperti itu, Wonwoo tetap marah. Sesuatu di bawah dadanya membuat dia ingin bersikap keras kepala. Ingin menunjukkan kalau dia murka.

Baiklah. Mungkin Junhui benar. _Junhui memang selalu_ benar. Wonwoo cemburu. Karena Mingyu tidak seharusnya duduk sedekat itu dengan Minghao. Lagipula sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Dan Mingyu juga tidak seharusnya membiarkan Minkyung menempelkan dadanya di lengannya seperti itu. Oleh sebab itu dia mencium Mingyu. Mengingatkannya lagi tentang janji yang dia buat beberapa waktu lalu. Wonwoo butuh jaminan. Dia butuh diyakinkan kalau Mingyu tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kalau dia masih menginginkan Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu adalah miliknya.

Mereka tidak bertahan lebih lama di pesta setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kau dmn?**

Mingyu memandang ponselnya sangat lama seolah itu adalah benda paling asing yang pernah disentuhnya seumur hidup di muka bumi. Dia berkali-kali mengecek ulang nama pengirimnya dan setiap kali, tulisan di sana tidak berubah. **Wonu hyung** tercetak jelas di atas _thread_ pesannya. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertukar pesan dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bertanya mengenai keberadaannya. Karenanya Mingyu masih merasa sulit mempercayai apa yang dia baca.

Meski begitu dia mengetik balasannya dengan sangat perlahan. **Di kelas. Knp?**

Begitu pesannya terkirim, Mingyu langsung melihat tiga titik dari sisi Wonwoo yang berarti pemuda itu sedang mengetik balasan. Apa itu berarti dia menunggu balasan Mingyu? Selama beberapa saat titik-titik itu menghilang, lalu muncul lagi, lalu menghilang lagi. Hingga tiga kali seperti itu. Mingyu menjadi gelisah dengan balasan yang akan diberikan Wonwoo. Rasanya konyol. Padahal itu hanya pesan teks. Dia bereaksi seperti remaja SMP sekarang.

"Berhenti menunduk memandang ponselmu. Profesor melihat ke arah kita." Mingyu terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Seokmin berbisik kasar di sebelahnya. Dia memandang temannya itu kesal.

"Hentikan itu. Kalau aku sakit jantung, aku bisa mati."

Seokmin hanya mengedik acuh. "Bukan salahku kau terlalu terdistraksi dengan ponselmu. Pesan dari siapa sih?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Mingyu seraya mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku _jeans_ nya. Tapi sebelum dia menarik lagi tangannya, ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan pesan masuk. Tidak hanya sekali. Mingyu belum pernah bergerak secepat itu sebelumnya hanya untuk membuka pesan di ponselnya.

Wonwoo membalas.

 **kelasmu msh lama?**

 **aku di sbux kampus**

 **mau minum kopi sblm pulang?**

"C _offee date_? Kukira Wonwoo hanya tertarik dengan seks?"

Mingyu cepat-cepat mematikan layar ponselnya lagi lalu memandang Seokmin tersinggung. "Demi Tuhan berhenti melakukan itu. Apa kau tidak mengerti privasi?"

Seokmin membalas memandangnya dengan ekspresi seolah dia merasa terkhianati. Meski Mingyu sudah terlalu mengenalnya dan dia tahu pasti itu tdak serius. "Oh? Jadi setelah Wonwoo memberi perhatiannya padamu sekarang, kau akan lupa siapa yang setia menjadi penasihat cinta tidak terbalasmu selama ini?"

Mingyu bereaksi dengan merotasikan matanya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Alih-alih dia menyalakan ponselnya lagi untuk membalas pesan Wonwoo.

 **Tentu saja**

 **Aku selesai 10mnt lg**

Balasan Wonwoo kali ini datang dengan cepat.

 **:)**

Meski hanya berisi dua karakter, itu sudah cukup menarik ujung bibir Mingyu sehingga menyerupai _emoticon_ yang diterimanya.

" _Uuuuw_ lihat itu." Seokmin berbicara lagi di sebelahnya. "Lihat wajahmu. Baru sekali ini kulihat kau sebahagia ini sejak jatuh cinta dengannya."

Seperti idiot, Mingyu memperlebar senyumnya, hingga menunjukkan hampir seluruh baris giginya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkal kalau dia bahagia. Meski kepalanya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan akan teka-teki Wonwoo. Segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia pedulikan selama beberapa hari ini karena Wonwoo bersikap baik.

"Tapi serius. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Ada apa dengan pengembangan karakter yang tiba-tiba ini dari Wonwoo?"

Benar. Mingyu lupa menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di pesta kemarin kepada Seokmin. "Tidak banyak," ujarnya sekasual mungkin. Mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi wajah datar meski jantungnya berdetak seperti gila ketika mengingat lagi apa yang dilakukannya dengan Wonwoo di apartemen mereka sehabis pesta. "Hanya... _ugh_ aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya sekarang. Intinya dia mengatakan kalau aku ini punyanya. Semacam itu."

Seokmin terkesiap sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa terkejut juga gembiranya. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram kedua sisi lengan Mingyu dan berteriak. "Dia mengatakan itu?"

Kelakuan Seokmin itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh kelas, termasuk Profesor mereka yang berhenti menjelaskan kuliahnya dan berganti memandang mereka tidak terkesan. Alisnya ditekuk di bawah kaca matanya. "Lee Seokmin? Kim Mingyu? Apa ada cerita yang ingin kalian bagi dengan seisi kelas?"

"Dasar idiot," desis Mingyu di bawah nafasnya seraya menjauhkan Seokmin dari tubuhnya.

Seokmin berdehem canggung sebelum menunduk meminta maaf kepada dosen mereka. "Tidak ada. Maafkan saya, Prof. Silahkan lanjut mengajar."

Mingyu hanya mendengus ketika Profesor mereka menyuruh Seokmin duduk kembali dan melanjutkan kuliahnya. "Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," bisik Seokmin.

"Tidak sekarang."

Mingyu mengarahkan pandangan ke depan ruangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang disampaikan Profesornya. Meski sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima satu pun informasi ke dalam kepalanya. Pkirannya jauh melayang kepada Wonwoo yang menunggu di starbucks kampus dan momen kecil mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Itu secara otomatis membuatnya tersenyum.

Nada menghakimi dalam komentar Seokmin " _Dude_ kau betul-betul tidak tertolong. Aku betul-betul ingin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Wonwoo sampai membuat wajahmu terlihat bodoh seperti itu."

Mingyu bahkan tidak repot membalas itu. Karena hidup terasa indah. Dan negatifitas dari Lee Seokmin tidak akan mempengaruhinya.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala dari bukunya begitu mendengar suara sepatu dan tas yang diletakkan di kursi seberangnya.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya seraya menutup buku. Dia memandang penampilan Mingyu dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Kemudian berkata, "Kau berlari ke sini?"

Mingyu membalas dengan tersenyum malu. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kelasku selesai sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi Seokmin membuat sedikit masalah dan dosenku sama sekali tidak senang. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, makanya..."

"Aku tidak masalah menunggu."

"Aku yang tidak enak kalau kau menunggu."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Seokmin tadi?"

"Ah, hanya kebodohannya seperti biasa. Dia berteriak saat Profesor sedang mengajar." Tentu saja Mingyu melewatkan alasan Seokmin berteriak.

Dan Wonwoo juga tidak terlalu mempertanyakannya. Dia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. Tetapi itu sudah cukup menghentikan kerja otak Mingyu dan seluruh organ tubuhnya yang terpenting.

Selanjutnya meja mereka diselimuti hening. Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepala tenggelam dengan bukunya. Sementara Mingyu memandangnya seraya menyeruput minumannya yang sudah dipesankan Wonwoo tadi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di kampus seperti ini. Selain di apartemen, mereka secara praktis adalah orang asing. Karena itu cukup beralasan ketika Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti menginspeksi Wonwoo dari ujung rambut hingga bagian torsonya yang bisa dia lihat di atas meja seolah ini pertama kali dia menyaksikan keindahannya.

Ada yang berbeda dari Wonwoo hari ini. Dia menggunakan _hoodie_ abu-abu yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya, rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja tidak ditata. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan jika akan keluar di malam hari. Sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Mingyu. Mereka tinggal di satu apartemen, dia tahu wajah baru bangun Wonwoo, juga pernah melihatnya hanya dengan kaus tipis dan boxer. Yang berbeda dari segala versi Wonwoo yang pernah dia lihat kali ini adalah kaca mata yang menggantung sempurna di atas hidungnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah menggunakan itu di sekitarnya sebelum ini. Mingyu bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia membutuhkan itu untuk melihat, atau membaca setidaknya.

"Berhenti memandangku. Itu _creepy_." Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbicara, membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu percaya diri akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya kalimat seperti ini akan membuatnya gelagapan seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Tapi sekarang meski jelas ketahuan memandang, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti melakukannya setelah Wonwoo menyuruhnya berhenti. Malah meletakkan punggung tangan menopang dagunya.

"Aku baru sekali ini melihatmu dengan kacamata itu."

Secara reflek Wonwoo menaikkan jarinya menyentuh gagang kacamatanya. "Oh, ini. Aku hanya menggunakannya di kampus."

"Apa itu _fashion_? Atau kau memang membutuhkannya untuk melihat."

Wonwoo mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa aku memakai kaca mata jelek seperti ini sebagai _fashion_? Aku tidak bisa membaca tanpa ini dan susah melihat juga. Tapi aku tidak suka menggunakannya. Membuatku terlihat dungu."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal menurutku sangat cocok untukmu. Membuatmu lebih..." _manis._ Mingyu tidak berani mengucapkan kata itu untuk Wonwoo. "...menarik."

"Benarkah?" balas Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat serius seolah dia benar-benar mempertimbangkan pendapat Mingyu itu. "Kau betul-betul berpikir ini cocok untukku?"

"Ya. Kau uh lebih tampan seperti itu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Sadar bahwa Mingyu tulus dengan pujian itu, Wonwoo tersenyum dari kursinya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, mungkin karena bagian terakhir dari kalimat Mingyu. Ekspresi yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dipercaya Mingyu akan dilihatnya di wajah Jeon Wonwoo. Dan dia yang melakukan itu. Mingyu entah bagaimana merasa bangga hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar seperti hubungan mereka benar-benar akan mengalami kemajuan yang berarti.

Mingyu kembali meminum sedikit-sedikit kopi dinginnya, Wonwoo dengan bukunya. Sesekali mereka membuka pembicaraan, meski masih sangat canggung dan singkat. Mingyu merasa mereka sedikit konyol. Dia sudah mengenal Wonwoo selama setahun dan ini betul-betul bukan seperti mereka. Dia dan Wonwoo yang sekarang bertingkah seperti anak remaja puber yang sedang berkencan untuk pertama kali sejak dilahirkan. Padahal bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Bukannya Mingyu merasa keberatan juga.

Sepuluh menit duduk di sana, pengganggu pertama mereka datang tanpa diundang dalam wujud Kim Minkyung—kali ini Mingyu tidak salah menyebut namanya. Secantik dirinya biasa dan berbicara dengan percaya diri.

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Halo. Tidak kusangka bisa melihat kalian berduaan di kampus seperti ini."

"Minkyung." Wonwoo menyapa santai. Dia menurunkan kaca matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Wonwoo menunjuk dengan matanya pada posisi Minkyung yang tepat di sebelah Mingyu. Jadi tadi begitu menyampaikan sapaannya, Minkyung segera menyuruh Mingyu bergeser dan memberi ruang untuknya duduk meski dia belum meminta persetujuan kepada dua orang itu untuk bergabung. Dan Mingyu yang baik hati itu dengan suka rela memenuhi permintaan gadis itu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengapresiasinya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Yebin," kata Minkyung.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di meja lain? Ada banyak yang kosong di belakang."

Mingyu mengernyitkan kening dengan balasan tidak ramah Wonwoo. Menurutnya bukan masalah besar kalau Minkyung bergabung sebentar sementara menunggu temannya di sini.

Tapi Minkyung sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kekasaran Wonwoo. "Menunggu sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan," katanya dengan bibir manyun.

Wonwoo merespon dengan memutar bola matanya. "Kau menginterupsi kencanku. Pergi sana."

Mingyu tersedak udara kosong mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo ini. Seketika lupa cara bernafas. Dia melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Dan dilihatnya untuk kedua kalinya hari itu semu merah menjalar di pipi Wonwoo meski pemuda itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat tenang.

Organ dalam Mingyu serasa bergejolak semua. Hanya karena satu kata sederhana. Kencan. Ini kencan.

Di sisi lain Minkyung memandang Mingyu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya seperti menilai dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Dia berkata sepert berbisik tapi Mingyu tetap mendengarnya. "Jadi apa yang mereka katakan itu benar? Kau berhenti bermain dan sekarang punya pasangan tetap. _Hmm_ menarik."

"Apa yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusan orang-orang."

"Tapi yah, kalau pasanganmu seperti Kim Mingyu ini sih, aku setuju."

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu untuk mengencani siapa pun."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Wonwoo, Minkyung melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini dia berbicara pada Mingyu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan binatang liar yang satu ini, kukira kau hanya salah satu _one night stand_ nya. Tapi kuberitahu saja, mungkin kau perlu menginap di tempatnya setiap malam untuk memastikan dia tidak keluar malam. Maksudku... kau tahu. Kebiasaan lama sulit dirubah."

Wonwoo mendengus seperti ejekan. "Kami tinggal satu apartemen."

"Oh? Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?" balas Minkyung sedikit terkejut. Nampaknya dia salah paham dengan perkataan Wonwoo.

Pada saat yang sama Mingyu akan menyangkal, Wonwoo malah mendahuluinya dengan berkata. "Ya. Karena itu, menyingkir dari sebelahnya. Kau sudah cukup membuatku marah sabtu lalu, jangan menambahinya lagi sekarang."

Itu membuat Minkyung mengangkat tangannya dengan pose menyerah di udara. "Tanganku ada di atas. Aku tidak akan berani menyentuh."

"Minkyung," erang Wonwoo. Nada suaranya terdengar frustasi. "Pergi dari sini."

Minkyung mendengus seraya memasang senyum mengejek ke arah Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu hanya memandang dengan sangat terhibur interaksi mereka. Wonwoo betul-betul memberinya banyak kejutan hari ini.

"Sifat posesif sama sekali tidak menarik, Wonwoo. Kau bisa menakuti Mingyu," kata Minkyung, masih belum puas menggoda pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu Yebin di belakangmu. Sana pergi."

Minkyung tertawa keras setelah itu. Mengundang perhatian seisi kafe. Beberapa orang memandang kesal ke arah mereka, menyuruhnya untuk mengontrol tawanya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, karena dia adalah Kim Minkyung. Butuh satu menit penuh sampai ledakan tawanya reda dan Kang Yebin yang menghampiri meja mereka untuk mengambilnya dari sana—betapa lega perasaan Wonwoo. Sebelum berlalu dari sana, Minkyung menyempatkan berkata. "Tidak kusangka seumur hidupku aku akan melihat versi Wonwoo yang ini. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang duduk santai di seberangnya. Kaca mata kembali terpasang, buku terbuka di depan wajahnya. Mengabaikan eksistensi Mingyu. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah dia tidak menyebut acara minum kopi ini kencan. Seolah dia tidak baru saja mengatakan pada Minkyung tadi bahwa hubungan mereka jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang Mingyu tahu. Mungkin itu hanya caranya untuk mengusir perempuan itu, tapi tetap saja. Itu melakukan sesuatu pada hati Mingyu. Dan menumbuhkan harapannya lebih besar lagi.

Tapi, satu hal. Mingyu juga ingin tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan Minkyung itu. Dan dia ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepala Wonwoo.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak:**

 _thekimve, itsathenazi, jeonghosh, Vreixy, aigyuu, Kyunie, WooMina, pearlgyuu, hikaru na yuuhi, Indukcupang, meaniekr, Re-Panda68, kwonducto, dorkydaejae, avs1105, Bsion, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ikarrachma, NeoBananaGirls, bananona, AutumnSplash, Dodio347, Kiwok, Beanienim, diciassette, blackhackerwu, Suganious, meanieslave, kukicrunch, KimAnita, mingyusforehead, winwin1111bts, whatamitoyou, jellynyel, PPine, zizi'd, XiayuweLiu, SkyBlueAndWhite, Guest, Corvusonyx, Vreixy, zeloxter, Zie09, redhoeby93, eon Yeowoo, diciassette_

* * *

 _a.n. hueeeee gaes aku mau nangis. Aku lupa gimana cara ngelanjutin ff ini. Therefore, the shitty update T^T maapiiiiin. Aku merasa bersalah karna banyak yang menunggu ff ini :"""_


End file.
